A Wanted Lombax
by DarkLombax1999
Summary: When Ratchet is poisoned and everyone blames Ratchena she goes out to find a cure for Ratchet, but the whole universe is looking for her arrest.Even Clank.Only Ratchet believes shes innocent,but everyone thinks he's gone crazy!With no one to turn to Ratchena sets off on a difficult search.Will she find a cure?Or will she just be A Wanted Lombax?
1. Chapter 1

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey guys sorry it took me so long to start a new story, but I've been very busy. Anyway this goes with my 1st story (A Lombax's Past) so anyway hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Ratchet and Clank Insomniac Games do, but I do own the Characters that are added/not related in the games. Thank you!

Ratchet woke up in a wonderful mood. And why shouldn't he? The universe was safe along with his friends; he finally a piece of his family, and it's been over a month since he had his last dream about Alister. He remembered his dream exactly. He was walking away from Alister with Clank by his side. Ratchet had this dream so many times that he was getting prepared for Alister to kill him.

"I said Stop!" Alister yelled

Ratchet held his breath as he knew what was going to happen next. He waited for what seemed like forever, but nothing happened. Ratchet turned to see his Alister looking at his mother speechless.

Ratchet's mother looked lovely as she was wearing a white dress that was blowing slowly in the wind. Her dark blood red hair looked like silk as it gently flowed. Her light blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Ratchena?" Alister asked

She nodded her head and placed her hand over Alister's. Alister slowly lowered his wrench. As Alister stared at Ratchena all his anger seemed to disappear. Ratchena smiled kindly and walked over to Ratchet and Clank grabbing both of their hands and walking them over to Alister.

Alister was close to tears

"I thought you were dead." Alister said

"Family never truly dies." Ratchena replied

Then Ratchet woke up.

Ratchet smiled at the thought of the dream. He deeply wished that's how it ended, but he knew wishing for it wasn't going to help anything. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. He put on his orange and red pants with a matching shirt. He kept thinking about that dream and how apart of him was deeply relieved that he didn't have to relive what happened over and over again, but the other part missed seeing Alister. Even though he was only seeing the negative moments with Alister he still missed seeing his father's best friend. After Ratchet finished getting dressed he made his way downstairs to greet Clank and his mom. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he smiled as he saw the house spotless. He shook his head. He knew this could have only been the work from Ratchena. His mother was a neat freak every morning Ratchet woke up to a clean house. Ratchet meant no disrespect to Clank, but Ratchena was way better at house work than Clank. Ratchet loved when she did laundry. His cloths always smelled like ocean breeze and he loved the way they felt. When Clank did laundry Ratchet was always itchy because the soap wasn't washed all the way out so it was always getting under his fur, but when Ratchena did it they were always soft and comfortable. Ratchet never complained to Clank about this for he knew that Clank was only trying his best plus Clank was the only one that didn't cause mast destruction when he did house work. Ratchet remembered the time he flooded the house when he last did the laundry and the time he dirtied up the house when he was vacuuming the living room. Ratchet still couldn't figure out how that happened, but he did know the only thing he couldn't mess up was the dishes. Ratchet looked over at the kitchen. Everything was perfect the dishes were washed and put away.

Ratchet decided to look for Ratchena, but only found Clank watching the news.

"Hey pal." Ratchet said as he jumped over the couch and sat next to Clank.

"Morning Ratchet." Clank said looking over at Ratchet

"Anything happing?" Ratchet asked

Clank shook his head

"Just about the white and black monster with fangs and claws." Clank said

"Oh… so where's my mom?" Ratchet asked

Clank pointed upstairs

Ratchet shook his head sadly.

"Still?" Ratchet asked

"Ya" Clank answered sadly

"Does she ever come down?" Ratchet asked

"Only to clean and do laundry." Clank answered

"I should tell Talwyn to ease up on the Lombax stuff. My moms probably over worked." Ratchet said

"She's finished." Clank said

"Already?" Ratchet asked

"She has been finished for 3 weeks now." Clank said

"And she didn't find any leads?" Ratchet asked

"No and she said she won't. The survivors won't have written down were they went." Clank said

"Ya it was bit of a long shot." Ratchet said sadly

Clank saw the disappointment in Ratchet's eyes. Clank put his hand over Ratchet's shoulder

"Ratchet we'll find them, but we can't rely on books to help us." Clank said

Ratchet nodded his head in agreement

"I just wish I knew what was up with her." Ratchet said

"Ratchena is a very mysterious Lombax Ratchet. I don't think she even knows." Clank said

Ratchet smiled and he turned to look up the stairs.

"I think your right." Ratchet said

Up stairs Ratchena was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and legs crossed in her room with the lights off. She was concentrating on her breathing and her mind. Ever since she learned that she had many abilities she's been trying to figure out how to use them on demand. She was getting frustrated on her little results. She managed to turn on and off the lights with her mind and how to use the computer in her head, but that is as far as she got. She's been trying to get her claws to eject, but only managed to burn the carpet from accidentally activating her purple/black electric flame. She opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. She climbed on her bed and sat on the corner. She was so tired from the lack of sleep. Ever since Ratchet and Clank saved her from Ratchena was getting these nightmares about that horrible beast that she turns into.

She kept dreaming about hurting Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, and others. Ratchena couldn't get the nasty images out of her head. These nightmares only made her fear he anger even more. She was afraid to go out in public. She didn't want to lose her temper and start killing innocent people plus the news kept telling everyone to extremely cautious for there's a crazy killer on the lose. Luckily they didn't know that she's the crazy killer, but it still hurt her that people were afraid to walk home alone because of her. She started to think about what Ratchet told her. How Alister died, but also how Alister killed Ratchet, but how Clank used the clock to save him. Ratchena felt a little angry and betrayed. How could Alister kill his best friend's son? Ratchena often asked herself this, but she could never figure out the answer. Then she thought about how proud she is of Ratchet. How her son became the galaxy's most famous hero and how he got rid of Tachyon.

Ratchena wanted to tell him how proud she is, but she could never place it in to words. As she thought about that a knot of guilt dropped in her stomach.

"I failed him." She whispered

"I failed Ratchet, I was never their for him and I because of me he had be to raised in an orphanage." She said to herself

"Why didn't I do something?! I knew what was going to happen, but I did nothing!" She whispered angrily to herself.

She looked at the door.

"I should tell him how proud of him." She said As she made another attempt to place it to words Clank ran into her room and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa Clank where's the fire?" She asked as Clank pulled her arm and led her downstairs

"Ratchet and I got called in to help a small village on planet Aranos.

"Wait what?!" She asked as she pulled her hand free.

Clank looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide with fear. Clank knew why she was so frightened. He knew how much she feared herself, but he didn't want her to be like that. She needed to live her live instead of fearing it.

"Please we need your help." Clank lied

Clank held his breath as he hoped she would believe him.

Ratchena didn't look convinced.

"I really need you there to make sure Ratchet doesn't get in trouble." Clank lied again

Ratchena quickly nodded her head.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?" Ratchet asked as he ran down the stairs in his black and gray amour and his R.Y.N.O in his hands.

Ratchena nodded her head.

"Ya we're coming." She replied

They ran into the garage and jumped in Aphelion.

"Planet Aranos?" Aphelion asked

"You got it." Ratchet said

Everyone got in their place with Ratchet in the drivers seat, Clank in the middle, and Ratchena by the window. The over door closed and the garage sun roof opened. Ratchet grabbed a hold of the controls and they took off. As they were in space Ratchena was covering her eyes and was curled up in a corner. She was whimpering and shaking. Clank placed his hand over her shoulder.

"It'll be alright Ratchena I promise." He said

"Here mom." Ratchet said as he handed her a blue and pink glove.

Ratchena took it looking confused.

"It's a Walloper. You might need it." Ratchet said.

"Incoming call from Sasha" Alerted Aphelion

"Ratchet, Clank where are you?" She asked

"Where almost their." Ratchet answered

"Well please hurry we're getting out numbered!" Sasha said looking worried

"What are we up ageist?" Ratchena asked

"Ratchet is that a Lombax?!" Sasha asked surprise

"Ya that's my mother now what are we facing here?" Ratchet asked

"Strangely enough King Amoeboids." Sasha said staring at Ratchena

"I hate those things!" Ratchet said

"What would attract them all the way over their?" Ratchena asked

"I'm not sure, but we got to stop them." Sasha said

"Now landing on Planet Aranos." Said Aphelion

"Alright you know the drill." Sasha said

"Ya kill all those things." Ratchet said

Sasha smiled then hung up. The screen went black and Ratchet, Clank, and Ratchena piled out. Ratchena looked around to see nothing, but open sky and mountains. She looked over the edge to see nothing, but clouds.

"Where are they?" she asked

Ratchet kept walking around. He got down on his knees and placed his ear on the ground. He listened intensely until up from a distance there was an explosion. Ratchet jumped up and Clank jumped on his back.

"Over their." Ratchet said as he pointed at the black puff of smoke. Ratchet pulled out his wrench and jumped off the side of the rocky hill. He caught a long thick cable wire and zipped lined down the mountain.

"Ratchet what about Ratchena?" Clank asked

"She'll find her way." Ratchet said

"Oh so you do have confidence in me." Said a voice

Ratchet and Clank looked over to see Ratchena gliding down the mountain with her Robo wings.

Ratchet laughed

"Show off!" He joked

Ratchena smiled and at the same time they made it down the mountain.

Clank jumped off Ratchet's back as Ratchet quietly got down and crawled to the edge.

Ratchena and Clank did the same thing. They stared down at the small village. Ratchet notice that this was a native Cazar's village. Ratchena notice that the natives seemed to form a defense as the Amoeboids surrounded them. The elder who was hunched over was covered in a dirty brown cloak holding a 6ft walking stick with glowing blue Cazar writing on it was in front, 5 young men wearing a red shorts with bows and arrows on their backs were behind, the 5 women that were wearing red and orange dresses covered in black and blue beads were behind, and the 3 children who were about 6 years old who were either dressed like the men or women were in the back. The Amoeboids slowly surrounded them. Ratchena wanted to lunge toward them, but Ratchet stopped her.

"Not yet." Ratchet whispered

Ratchena waited patiently as she slipped on the Walloper. Clank crawled on Ratchet's back and then Ratchet finally jumped up and used his wrench to smash one of the Amoeboids on the head. Making its large form roll out to make 3 medium Amoeboids. Ratchet swung his wrench to kill those 3, but now creating 4 little Amoeboids. Ratchet growled with irritation as he killed the last 4. Ratchet smiled at his accomplishment, but then he heard a weird sound.

"Oh come on!" Ratchet said as he turned to see 98 more King Amoeboids.

Ratchena knew that was her queue to attack. She leaped off the side of the cliff and with the Walloper, hit the ground. With a powerful wave all 98 King Amoeboids were blown back a few feet and they all burst in to their medium form. Ratchet and her did a back flip and meet up in the middle, back to back.

"Now I know why you hate these guys." Ratchena said

"How could there be more than one king?" Ratchet asked

"Their probably to dumb to realize that only one king works." Ratchena said and she put the Walloper away and pulled out her purple and black wrench.

"So are you ready for this?" Ratchena asked breathing heavily

"Coming from someone who's out of energy." Ratchet asked

"Are you calling me old?" Ratchena asked

"No I'm only pointing out that I forgot you oxygen tank." Ratchet joked

Ratchena smiled

"I may seem old but I bet you that the both of us can beat all of these guys at the same time." Ratchena said

"Proving?" Ratchet asked

"Proving that I'm in as good of shape as you." She said

"You're on." Ratchet said

They both ducked and swung their wrenches over each others head. Killing 2 attacking Tyhrranoid.

Ratchena looked over to see 97 Tyhrranoids coming their way.

"Now what?" Ratchena asked

"You take the Tyhrranoids and I'll take the slime balls." Ratchet said

One of the Amoeboids stuck it's green tong at Ratchet and made some sort of weird blab sound.

"I'm guessing their not to fond of you Ratchet." Clank said

Ratchet smirked then he jumped at the Amoeboids

Ratchena gripped her wrench and ran at a group of 10 Tyhrranoids and swung her wrench for an easy victory as did Ratchet. One attack after another Ratchena and Ratchena made a quick and easy victory. They both were facing their last enemies. They both did a back flip and while they were in the air they used their wrenches to hit the very top of the enemy's heads and landed back to back on alert.

"So you were right. What do I owe you?" ratchet asked

"Nothing just that you known that I'm not that old makes me happy." Ratchena replied happily

They looked around to see that the cost was clear. They lowered their wrenches and looked around.

"That's it?" Ratchena asked

"No their has to be some thing or they wouldn't have called us." Ratchet said.

Just then Ratchena heard something

"What was that?!" She asked rising up her wrench

"What was what?" Ratchet asked

"That!" Ratchena cried as she pointed at the edge.

Ratchet tried to look over at the edge. He was also hearing what she was hearing.

He continued to stare at the edge as a thumping noise grew louder and louder.

Ratchet started to walk toward the edge to look down, but Ratchena stopped him.

"I'll look." She said as she made her way to the edge.

As she got close to the edge a huge blue hand with Claws and spikes on the arm came out of no where and grabbed the edge. Ratchena yelped with surprise and smashed the hand with her wrench. The creature roared with pain as it pulled its head over the edge to reveal that it was an Elite Reaper. Ratchena slapped it across the face with her wrench as it tried to climb up.

The Reaper shook its head and roared in her face. She backed up as the Reaper crawled at her with fangs bearing and spikes pointed up.

"I think you pissed it off." Ratchet said worried

"Hey I guess so." Ratchena said as she kept backing up

Black foam was coming out of the Reaper's mouth as it growled with anger.

"Um Clank? Is that normal?" Ratchet asked

The Reaper ran at Ratchet at attempt to bite him. As the Reaper opened it's mouth to bite Ratchet's arm Ratchena jumped from behind and used her wrench to hit his head.

Ratchena's attack was so strong that the Reaper fell down and smashed his jaw on the ground.

Ratchena jumped in front of Ratchet started to block him from the Reapers view.

The Reaper got up and roared. He curled up and started to shoot out spikes that were also dripping with the black foam.

Ratchet dodged them. One flip after another as Ratchena did the same thing. Ratchet's luck worn out as one of the spikes scratched his arm causing him to fall down. The Reaper slowly walked toward him, but Ratchet took out his R. and shot the Reaper. The Reaper fell down and didn't get back up. Ratchet clutched his arm as it started to throb.

"Ratchet!" Ratchena called as she ran to him

Clank jumped off his back as Ratchet fell down. He was shaking and he was growing a fever.

"Somebody help! Please!" Ratchena called as she kneeled down lifting up his head.

The natives then came out of hiding and the elder walked up to her with a bowl of clear liquid.  
"Drink this." He said as he handed it to Ratchena

Ratchena brought the bowl up to Ratchet's lips and he slowly drank the liquid.

Ratchet felt it go down his throat. Ratchet quit shaking and his fever went away.

He felt like a new Lombax. Full on energy and life.

"Did I win?" He asked

"Ya." Ratchena said smiling as she was relived to see that he was alright

Clank smiled and all the natives came at them.

The women and men talked with Ratchet and Clank, thanking them for their help.

The small children played with Ratchena's tail and hair.

At first Ratchena was worried about the children playing with her tail, but quickly trust them as none of them yanked at her tail.

Ratchena kneeled down to make it easier for the children to play with her hair.

"Mok ny timu" Said one of the small children.

Ratchena quickly looked that up and translated it to: Pretty Lombax Girl.

Ratchena smiled at the small child.

The child then went behind Ratchena and started to braid her hair.

Ratchet looked over at her to see that she was having a great time with the children.

Ratchena looked over to see the elder standing alone.

Ratchena had a strange feeling about him, but quickly shook it off for how could she not trust him? He just saved Ratchet's life.

"Hey mom come here." Ratchet said

Ratchena looked over at that little girl that was braiding her hair.

The little picked up a green caterpillar thing and as she brought it close to Ratchena's hair it wrapped around the tip of the hair, holding the braid in place.

Ratchena got up and walked to Ratchet to see him talking to Sasha.

"Ah and here she is." Clank said

"Sasha this is my mom Ratchena. Mom this is Sasha." Ratchet introduce the two

"Ratchena?" Sasha asked

"Long story." Ratchena said

"Well all and all it's very nice to meet you." Sasha said reaching for a hand shake.

Ratchena smiled and graciously shook Sasha hand.

"Same here." She said.

"Tok mu suma." Said a small voice

Ratchena looked down to see the small girl that braided her hair.

"What did she say?" Ratchena asked Sasha

"She's calling you wind child." Said Sasha with her eyes wide

"Well what does that mean?" Ratchena asked

"Wind child is there most respected god. Also the most feared." Sasha said

"I still don't understand." Ratchena said

"The story of the wind child is about a mother who had a very young soul and loved her son very very much." Sasha said glancing at Ratchet

"One day a storm came and blew her son away. The next morning she found him dead in a tree. She cried and cried until she finally died of a broken heart. Her sprit stayed behind and protects children and mothers. And she controls the wind." Said Sasha

"So why is she feared?" Ratchena asked looking at Ratchet

"Because when she's angered she creates these lighting storms and turns into a cold blooded monster. Sasha said seriously

Ratchena looked worried.

Sasha started to laugh

"I guess when she you protect Ratchet it reminded her of wind child." She said

Ratchena made a weak laugh, but couldn't help worry.

"Well Ratchet here you are." Sasha said as she handed him a big brown leather bag.

"990,000,000 bolts." She said smiling

"But that was just a little job." Ratchet said

"What can I say you got a raise." Sasha said

Ratchet smiled at her

"Well I better get going." Sasha said as she started to walk away

"Nice meeting you." She called to Ratchena

"Bye." Ratchena said

"I think we should get going to." Clank said

"Ya come on mom." Ratchet called

Ratchena waved bye to the children and followed Ratchet and Clank to the ship

"Ratchena do you want to sit in the middle?" Clank asked

"Only if you want to sit by the window." She replied

"Ya I do." Clank answered

Ratchena nodded her head and they all jumped in with Ratchet driving once again.

As they flew off and were in space Ratchena notice something odd about Ratchet.

He was sweating and coughing.

"Ratchet are you alright?" She asked concerned

"Ya I'm fine." Ratchet said sounding irritated

This grabbed Clank's attention. It was not like Ratchet to be irritated by a simple question

"Here have some water." She said as she pulled out a brand new bottle of water from her pocket.

Ratchet drank down every last drop of water and said nothing.

Ratchena placed her hand on Ratchet's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Ratchet asked angrily as he pushed her away

"Ratchet you're burning up! Are you sure you feel alright?" Ratchena asked

"I'm fine! Just shut up already!" Ratchet demanded looking at Ratchena with anger in his eyes

"Ratchet! Don't yell at her!" Clank shouted

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Ratchet said sounding normal

"It's ok son." Ratchena said.

Ratchet started to shiver.

"Oh my god Ratchet! That's it your going to the hospital!" Ratchena said as she started to punch in the nearest hospital.

"No!" Ratchet said angrily as he slapped Ratchena across the face.

Clank tried to grab at Ratchet, but Ratchena stopped him.

"Oh god mom! I'm so sorry..so sorry." Ratchet trailed off as her started to cough violently. He turned his head to the window.

"Mom." Ratchet said worried

Ratchena turned to him and gasped. As blood was splatted on the window. Blood was dripping from his mouth and eyes.

"Mom. Clank." Ratchet said weakly

Ratchet's eyes rolled back as he went in to a seizure.

"Ratchet!" Ratchena yelled

The controls went haywire as Ratchet had the seizure. Ratchena took hold of the controls and steered to the right barely missing an asteroid.

She quickly drove to the Veldin Hospital.

Out front the Doctors got him out of the ship and placed him on a bed. He started to make wheezing sounds as he couldn't breathe. They wheeled him into the hospital. One doctor put an oxygen mask on him and was keeping his head down while another was pushing the bed and demanding people to move and for other doctors to get ready.

Ratchena and Clank were right at their heels until they ran into a room. Ratchena made an attempt to run in with them, but a nurse stopped her.

"Sorry I can allow you to go in there." She said

"That's my son! That's my baby!" Ratchena cried as she tried to go through

"I sorry you're going to have to wait." She said

Ratchena burst into tears

"Come on sit down and I'll get you some coffee ok?" Asked the nurse

Ratchena shook her head and the nurse left.

Ratchena sat by a near by chair and Clank sat next to her.

"I'm sure the Doctors will take care of him." Clank said

Ratchena didn't answer, but sat with her head in her hands sobbing quietly.

They waited for 6 hours until a Doctor finally came out to talk to them.

"Clank and Ratchena?" He asked

They both stood up.

"Hi I'm Dr. Mathews and I have information about your son." He introduce himself

"How is he doctor." Ratchena asked

"He's still plenty ill, but we got his fever down." He answered

"Well can we see him?" Ratchena asked

"No I'm afraid not and we're going to have to ask you to go home." He said

"But why?" Asked Clank

"It's going to be a few days before he can have visitors." Answered The doctor.

Ratchena looked like she was going to cry again

"Will you call us?" She asked

"Don't worry you'll be the first to know." He said

"Dr. Mathews." Someone called

"I'm sorry I have to go, but please go home and get some sleep." He said

"Thank you we will." Clank said and they walked out the door.

Clank flew the ship home and on the way Ratchena couldn't help, but worry about Ratchet. When they finally got home Ratchena felt very empty inside. As she walked in the house she had to hold back her tears when she saw the TV. By now Ratchet would be watching TV as she went to bed, but instead she saw a blank screen showing her reflection. She went up stairs not saying anything and went to her room where she got ready for bed. She crawled into a ball as she laid in her bed and stared at the open window.

"Oh god Ratchet." She whispered.

She started to cry and finally cried herself into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 2

Ratchena woke up at 4:30 am the next morning. The usual time. Ratchena would usually wake up and start cleaning, but today she just wasn't in the mood. With Ratchet sick and in the hospital Ratchena was way too emotional to clean. She looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head where she fell back asleep. She woke up a few hours later to hear the doorbell ringing. She got up and started to get dressed.

"I'm coming!" She called

After she finished getting dressed she ran down the stairs and opened up the door to see 3 Galactic Police bots wearing blue suits.

"Are you Ratchena Argon?" One of them asked

"Ya what do you want officer?" She asked

The officer walked up close to her. His face next to hers.

"Ratchena Argon you're arrested for the attentive Murder of your son Ratchet." He said as he tried to grab her

She backed away

"What! No!" She yelled in disbelieve

The cop came at her with hand cuffs making a second attempt to grab her.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said trying to get behind her

Ratchena jumped over the kitchen counter.

"Clank!" She called

The 3 cops started to surround her.

"Call back up!" shouted the Cop

Ratchena was scared. Where did they get the idea that she poisoned Ratchet? And where is Clank?! She asked herself

One of the cops lunged over the counter at her, but she jumped over him and used his back to jump off the wall and land behind them.

"Get her already!" Demanded the cop

Ratchena ran down to the garage and dodged an incoming sleeping dart. She jumped in the driver's seat of her ship that she named Vondra (Meaning Brave) and the ship automatically came to life.

"Ratchena what's the matter?" Asked Vondra

"Just get me out of here!" Ratchena said with tears in her eyes

The sun roof opened and Vondra started to fly up.

Ratchena heard a loud thump noise and Vondra quickly turned around with her weapons ready to shoot. (Vondra has a short temper and will kill you if you disrespect her in any way) One of the cops tried to make Ratchena crash by shooting at Vondra's engine, but they didn't know that Vondra was completely bullet proof.

"Vondra no!" Ratchena yelled

Vondra turned around

"Hyper drive in 6 seconds." Vondra said

Ratchena turned around to look out the back window to see Clank starring at her blankly and the cops kept shooting.

"Clank!" Ratchena called tears streaming down her face as she put her hands on the glass

"3, 2, 1" Vondra counted down. She went into hyper drive and took off

Ratchena watched as Clank quickly grew smaller and smaller as she flew away

"Ratchena I'm afraid I'm going to have to Croi-Sleep you for this." Vondra said

Ratchena was watching Veldin grow smaller and smaller until it was finally out of sight.

She slumped back in her seat with her head in her hands.

"I don't care." She answered

"Sorry, but I'm programmed to protect you." Vondra said in a tone that said for your information

"You're what?" Ratchena asked curious

" programmed me to protect you at any cost." Vondra said

"Still?" Ratchena asked

"He hasn't changed a thing… Well except his connection with me." Vondra answered

Ratchena was stunned of what she was hearing.

"Could Nefarious be willing to take me in?" She asked herself

She shook her head

"What a dumb thought." She said to herself

"Hey I thought Crio-Sleep didn't work on me" Ratchena said

"I doesn't, but this is some Nefarious Crio-Sleep." Vondra said

"Oh." Ratchena said

A green misty substance started to steam out of the vents inside the ship. Ratchena yawned as it started to take affect. She couldn't keep her eyes open as everything started to get blurry.

"Wait! Ratchena where to?" Vondra asked quickly

"Home." Ratchena muttered as she finally fell asleep

"Yes Ratchena home it is." Vondra said and finally blasted off towards her destination.

Back on Veldin Ratchet was lying in a hospital bed feeling well like crap.

He was surrounded by voices he couldn't recognize but figured that it was the doctors.

"Water." He tried to say but was too weak to mouth the words.

"Water!" He tried to say again, but still with no effect.

Ratchet gave up and focused on getting warm. He felt sweat dripping down his face like he ran 12 miles nonstop, but was strangely shivering from being cold.

"Poor thing how could she do that?" Asked a female robot voice

This got Ratchet's attention where he listened intensely.

"Who? Who did what?" Ratchet asked inside his head

"I know it's a bloody disgrace! Seriously a mother poisoning her own son." Said another

"who are they talking about?" Ratchet asked in his head

"I know the poor Lombax. Never had a real family. Only a dead beat mother." Said the robot voice

"Hey! That's my mother!" Ratchet yelled in his head "Wait? There talking about me! No! My mother didn't do this!" Ratchet yelled, but only managed to make gasping noises

"Ya this had to be something she gave him to dink. I can't see any other way he could've been poisoned undetected." Said the other

"No! It had to been the elder!" Ratchet yelled again, but with no success.

Ratchet gave up. He knew it was useless, but it hurt him to listen to them talk about his mother like that. Ratchet felt his hands get sweaty and hot all of the sudden. He had a great urge to take off his gloves, but he could move. Ratchet felt stiff and helpless. He then got a horrible pain in his head. It was so unbearable as his chest started to tighten.

"Oh my god! I need some help here! He's going to crash!" Said the robot

Ratchet felt his body twitch violently as everything blurred. He heard a nearby machine beep rapidly too.

"Ratchet!" He heard someone scream

He recognized the voice. It was his mother calling him. He saw a blinding light and saw his mother's figure in the distance. He saw her turn. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"Ratchet!" She screamed as her voice echoed.

Ratchet was brought back to reality. He saw the doctors push his bed into another room with gray walls. He felt his throat close and his chest tighten even more as he gasped for air. He saw his vision turn red as he felt blood drip out of his eyes.

He herd to Doctors ordering people around, but it was like they were to far away. Their voices sounded distant and slow. Ratchet was clutching his blankets still trying to breathe until finally her heard Ratchena's sobs clearly and then everything went black.

"Ratchena we're here." Vondra said

Ratchena stretched her arms as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out.

"How long was I got?" Ratchena asked

"4 hours at the lest." Vondra replied

Ratchena yawned again as she opened her eyes. She jumped with surprise as she saw where she was. She automatically recognized the desert planet even though it was nighttime.

"Fastoon? Why did you bring me here?!" Ratchena demanded

"As I recall you'd said that you wanted to home and so home you are." Vondra replied

Ratchena shook her head then she notice something run in a distance.

"What is that?" She asked as cuffed her hands to the window to see better.

She saw a large 6 legged animal outside. She could only see the out line of the animal. So far she saw that it had 4 strong back legs and 2 front legs. It had a long tail with a spike at the end. The creature looked at her with glowing yellow eyes then disappeared into the bushes. Ratchena kept looking for the mysterious creature.

"Ah!" She yelled with surprise as the same creature came out of know where and jumped at her window snarling.

Ratchena got a better look at the creature. It had 4inch fangs. It had strange snake like things around its head as it growled. It had 9inch yellow claws and all together was the size of a small Agorian Best. Ratchena was so frightened for some reason. She couldn't move or blink it was like she was frozen. The creature started to rock the ship back and forth. Vondra kept telling Ratchena to do something, but Ratchena couldn't hear her. The creature Roared at Ratchena showing all of it's sharp teeth. It was about to slam it's head into the window, but quickly decided to squish it's nose on the window.

BAM! Came a loud noise. Ratchena yelped as she snapped out of it. She stared at the creature as the glowing yellow eyes started to turn black. Ratchena looked around the window and gasped. There was green blood splattered all over the window. The creature's lifeless body finally fell down on the ground leaving a long vertical smudge of green blood down her window. Ratchena looked out the window to see where that noise came from. Up from a distance she saw a 6ft tall figure of an unidentified species standing on the hill. Ratchena tried to use her night vision eye, but that didn't help very much. The creature of person or whatever had cat like ears, bright glowing yellow eyes that where narrowing at her, and what seemed to be a stubby tail. It was holding it's gun in the air and blew the smoke away. Ratchena couldn't help, but star at this creature that just helped her. Ratchena watched as the creature jumped down the other side of the hill and disappeared from sight.

"So do you want to leave?" Vondra asked

"No. I think being here can actually help me." Ratchena said not looking away from where the creature was.

"And how is that?" Vondra asked

"That creature for one and the Lombax library It could have something about Ratchet's sickness." Ratchena said

"Didn't Talwyn give you all the books and stuff from the Lombax ruins?" Vondra asked

"She doesn't know about the Secret library. Where we kept all our secrets. Tachyon didn't even know about it." Ratchena said

"Oh well your not going out now are you?!" Vondra asked worried

"No." Ratchena replied as she curled up in her seat.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Ratchena." She said "Ratchena?" She asked, but Ratchena was already fast asleep

Sorry it took me a while to write this, but busy busy busy! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm not sure when I'll finish the next one, but I'll try my best to make it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long, but here it its chapter 3! Enjoy.

Ratchena woke up the next morning with the moon light in her face. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh it was all a terrible dream." She said happily

As she sat up she started to stretch. She yawned. Her pink tong curing slightly up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes still smiling. She opened her eyes, but only to have reality slap her in the face. A stab of pain went through her heart as she saw the Lombax ruins.

For a minute she thought that everything was back to normal. She glanced down at the window to see that the green blood had been wiped away.

"Good morning Ratchena." Said a familiar voice

Ratchena quickly glanced at the passenger seat to figure out that it was Vondra was the one talking to her.

"Ya Good morning." Ratchena replied sadly

"Ratchena I'm not exactly sure I should tell you, but

"But what?" Ratchena demanded cutting Vondra off. Sounding irritated

"Just listen." Vondra said sadly

Ratchena's ears twitched as she grew even more irritated.

There was a static sound as the radio tried to connect with something. Ratchena listened intensely, waiting for Vondra to get connected. Finally after a few minutes Ratchena was listening to the news them song.

"We interrupt your program for some breaking news!"

Ratchena looked down at the corner of the screen to see the word LIVE.

She looked up to see two robots sitting behind a table with their hands on the desk.

"Good envying I'm Darla Gratch." Said the reporter

"And I'm Janis Young." Added another female robot reporter. With pink hair and green eyes.

"We bring you the latest news on Galactic hero Ratchet." Said Janis

A picture of Ratchet smiling appeared on the screen.

Ratchena heart grew heavy. She knew that smile. That smile made Ratchet look so sure of himself and like he could take any crap the universe could throw at him. Some how she recognized that smile somewhere, but where? Ratchena pushed the question out of her mind as she started to miss seeing that smile on Ratchet. All those times he smiled like that seemed to be washed away as she could only remember seeing the anger and worry in his eyes as they rolled back in his head. The sweat on his forehead, the blood dripping out of his mouth, and the violent twitching of his body.

Ratchena shook her head and looked back at the screen to see that the picture had changed to show the outside of the hospital Ratchet was staying at.

"Yesterday Ratchet was checked in at the Veldin hospital to be treated with Seizures, Bleeding eyes, and coughing up blood." Said Darla

"Thousands of people came to the hospital and stood outside. Holding up lights. Hoping for Ratchet's recovery." Janis said as the screen showed a video of people holding up lights. Many women and children were crying.

This made Ratchena deeply touched. The camera zoomed in as a young Cazar doctor ran out the door yelling he's dead! He's dead! Ratchet's dead! The crowed gasped. Many cried hysterically, even Ratchena's heart seemed too stopped as tears swelled in her eyes.

"No." She whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Wait!" Called a voice

Ratchena spread her fingers out so that she could see the screen. There was a tall skinny Robot nurse with Blond hair and brown eyes was standing by the doctor waving her arms.

"He's back! No need to worry!" She called smiling widely

The crowed gasped with relief as did Ratchena as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean he's back?!" Yelled an outraged man. Somewhere in the crowd. The crowd yelled in agreement. Everyone was talking over one another as they all where asking questions.

"Silence!" The nurse demanded as the crowd started to grow silent as her smile faded.

"Now Ratchet is now… some what stable, but

"But what?!" Yelled someone from the crowd

The nurse turned towards the man. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger. The man backed in further in the crowd as the robot's eyes kept staring him down. She narrowed her eyes then turned back too the crowed. Back to her smiley self.

"But he did die for 4 minutes, but like I said he's now some what sable. Thanks to Dr. Luke!" She said

All the reporters started to talk at one. Some demanded to have an interview with the doctor. Other asked if Dr. Luke had some sort of power

The video ended and it showed the two reporters sitting behind the table.

"Many of Ratchet's fans are crushed by the news of his illness and later today we interviewed one of Ratchet's doctors to reveal that Ratchet has been poisoned!" Darla said

"By this Lombax." Added Janis showing a picture of Ratchena walking down the steps from the hospital behind her.

"Yes the same Lombax that Ratchet saved not to long ago from . And Captain Quark has reviled to us that this Lombax is in fact Ratchet's very disturbed mother." Janis said as a different picture of Ratchena filled the screen. This one was a clear shot of her face. The problem was that it was taken when some one grabbed her tail and caused her to show an angry face.

Ratchena felt her face grow hot with anger and her lip curl at the picture and at Quark.

"Quark!" She growled

The picture changed to a video of Quark sitting in a chair talking to the camera.

"Quark told us everything about the Lombax." Said Darla

"Oh you mean Ratchena!" Quark said

"Oh ya I had a little encounter with her. You know that white and black murder out there? That's her! Ha-Ha! Ya when I was saving her from she tried to kill me, but I gave her the old beat down… Quark style!" Quark said with a smile

Ratchena watched. Horror struck as Quark reviled her secrets that she tried to hide to the universe.

Quark laughed again. He then stopped laughing all of the sudden.

"You're going to edit that part out right?" He asked worried

The camera shook left to right.

"This is live news." Said the Cameraman

Quark's eyes went wide as he dove at the camera.

"Give me that!" Quark yelled

"No dude back off!" Yelled the Cameraman

The camera was dropped to the floor and with a loud static noise the picture changed back to Darla and Janis.

"We also got a view from Talwyn." Janis said as a picture of Talwyn appeared behind her then grew into full screen with Talwyn talking at the microphone. Ratchena notice that Talwyn's eyes were stained with tears. Ratchena was concerned for Talwyn, but couldn't help, but hope that she would put in a good word for her.

"So what is your first action?" Asked a reporter

"I'm going after Ratchena." Talwyn said angrily

Ratchena's hopes were shattered as she hard what Talwyn had just said

"Whoa! That's a big step. What for?" The reporter asked

Talwyn got close to the camera and grabbed the sides.

"Anyone who poison's my Friend will not Live for long." She growled in the camera

The look on Talwyn's face sent a shiver down Ratchena's spine

"Ratchena if you out there listening I want you to know something. You better watch out. I'm coming for ya and I'll make sure when I kill you that it will be painful and slow." Talwyn said with a murderous look.

Ratchena felt worry and anger wash over her.

The screen changed again to show Darla and Janis.

"Galactic police are on the look out for Ratchena Argon." Darla said as the screen changed to show a picture of Ratchena looking angry. On the top of the picture Ratchena read the words: Wanted Dead! Ratchena Argon for attempted murder.

Ratchena glanced down at the bottom of the page to read: Reward 432,000 bolts.

WARNING! Considered armed and extremely dangerous. Do Not Approach Unarmed!

Ratchena covered her mouth with both hands as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes.

She looked to the right to see all the basic information about her.

Name: Ratchena Argon, Species: Lombax/Cyborg, Fur Color: Orange with dark Brown stripes, Gender: Female, Height: 5ft 2, Weight: 96 ½ Pounds, Hair Color: Maroon, Eyes: Blue.

Ratchena couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Well duh I'm a Female Lombax!" She said to the screen

Ratchena continued to judge about the stupidity of the news until she realized something.

"Cyborg?" She asked teary eyed.

Ratchena wiped the tears away when the screen changed again to show the Monster.

Ratchena stared with fright as the picture showed her with White fur and Black stripes. Her glowing red demon eyes and her Black hair. Her sharp fangs were showing as the Purple and Black electric flame was surrounding her arms and hands. Ratchena gasped as she saw that her sharp 12 inch black claws had blood dripping from them.

Ratchena had to look away. That was Ratchet's blood dripping from her claws.

Ratchena looked down to her hands and examined her Claws. They were normal. The same short dull brown claws. Ratchena formed her hand into a fist and pilled it down from her eye view and closed her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered the day when she turned into that beast and went on a killing rage. Luckily she didn't kill anyone, but she remembered the feeling. She felt so blood thirsty and just had an unbearable urge to kill. To feel life in her hand then to slowly and painfully crush it. The sick pleasure to see light fade from someone's eyes, to feel their heart stop beating, and to feel their flesh slowly grow cold as blood stops going through the veins. Ratchena felt herself smile evilly as she thought about it. She opened her eyes. She glanced in the review mirror. She saw her refection. Her White fur and Black stripes. Her black hair was covering her left eye and her red eye was glowing darkly.

Ratchena looked away from the mirror. She gasped as she quickly took in what she saw. She snapped her head back towards the mirror to see her normal self. Ratchena couldn't help, but wonder if she imagined it or not. She felt her heart pound inside her chest as she stared in the mirror. She tried not to think about and put her mind back to the news.

"Well would like to advise anyone who goes near her to beware of this form. As Captain Quark has reviled to us that Ratchena will turn into this when angered. So please for your safety proceed with Caution!" Warned Janis

Darla and Janis both smiled sweetly.

"Darla Gratch." "And Janis Young!" They said

"Channel 64 news" Darla said and with that the program ended. The screen turned off and she saw her reflection once again in the screen. She sighed as she stared at her refection. She had to look away. She couldn't bear to look at herself any longer. She grew tired as she was trying her absolute best to keep the tears in.

"Ratchena I'm so sorry I shouldn't have shown you that." Vondra said sounding truly sorry.

"No." Ratchena growled

"You need to let me know these things…. How long have you known?!" Ratchena demanded sounding dark

"Known what?" Vondra asked confused

"About them! Quark! Talwyn! They were never really my friends!" Ratchena screamed

"Ratchena please don't yell. I'm so sorry about what's happening, but don't asked me questions I can't possibly answer." Vondra pleaded

"I'm sorry Vondra. I'm just so angry at myself…How could I have been so stupid? How could I believe that they were my friends?!" Ratchena asked angrily holding back tears

"I… I don't know, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. None of this is your fault!" Vondra said

Ratchena shook her head sadly.

"Vondra if only you knew what I've done." Ratchena choked

"You didn't poison Ratchet!" Vondra said

"Oh one thing I haven't done." Ratchena hissed

"I don't understand." Vondra said confused

There was a long silence

"What did

"Look." Ratchena said cutting her off

"All I need to do is get to the Lombax library, find a cure for Ratchet, clear my name then disappear." Ratchena said as she opened the door.

"Ratchena wait!" Vondra said

Ratchena stopped

"What?" Ratchena asked annoyed

From the dash opened a secret compartment with two neatly folded piles of armor.

Ratchena recognized the Red and Black armor, but couldn't recognized the Purple and Black one.

"What's that?" Ratchena asked pointing at the Purple and Black one

"Your amour silly. What Purples not your favorite color anymore?" Vondra asked

Ratchena's eyes went wide

"How do you know Purple is my favorite color?" Ratchena asked

"Well I was only going with what Nefarious said." Vondra replied

Ratchena was beyond words.

"How did he know that? What else does he know about me?" Ratchena asked herself

She pushed the thought away and grabbed the Purple and Black armor.

She looked down at it. She saw that there was no difference with this armor than the other one. Only the color seemed to be the only difference. Ratchena was surprised how light it was, but then again a lot of thing felt light to her.

Ratchena cracked a smile as she remembered a memory with Ratchet. She closed her eyes and remembered one day when Ratchet was trying to lift up a ship motor and asked her to help. She remembered grabbing one end of it expecting it to be heavy.

"Wow you needed help with this?" She asked confused

"Um Mom." Ratchet said

Ratchena looked around and gasped with surprise as Ratchet's feet weren't even touching the ground.

Ratchena chuckled at the memory, but her happiness quickly faded when she opened her eyes to see Nefarious sign on the armor.

"I hate that sign." She said, but quickly grew embarrassed when she heard her voice. She sounded just like a little 4 year old complaining that they were tired.

"I know dear, but please wear it… For me." Vondra pleaded

Ratchena hesitated, but brought it close to her chest where it automatically crawled on her body and fastened on.

"Their now that's better." Vondra said

Ratchena made a faint smile.

"Ya well I better get going." She said as she opened the door.

"Alright, but please be careful." Vondra pleaded

"No promises." Ratchena replied as she put her feet on the ground.

Ratchena gasped as she felt the sand under her feet.

She closed her eyes and flashes of images went through her mind. Until she was pulled though a blinding white light. She closed her eyes as the world was spinning around her. Finally it stopped and she slowly opened her eyes to see a school yard with what seemed like 50 teenage Lombax's of all colors standing around talking to their friends. Some male Lombax's were running around with hover boots while others were standing by what Ratchena was guessing were their girlfriends. Same with the females but instead in playing around in hover boots they were hang with friends and making cruel commits to others. Ratchena couldn't help, but be irritated by the girls.

"How rude." Ratchena thought

Ratchena heard a loud yell behind her. She quickly turned around to see two male Lombax's running at her. One of them was piggy back riding the other. Ratchena covered her head and held her breath as they ran by. She felt a strange burst of wind. Ratchena opened her eyes to see that they ran right though her.

"How wired." Ratchena thought

Ratchena couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Is this a dream?" She asked herself

"No it couldn't be, but maybe a memory or the past?... no I would have to be here somewhere to remember this… maybe I' am here, but where?" Ratchena asked herself as she looked all around to see if she could find a girl with dark blood hair and blue eyes. Ratchena was disappointed when she didn't find anyone that looked liked that.

Her attention was pulled over to the shadows to see an Orange furred Lombax with dark Brown stripes and brown hair that covered her eyes reading a book. Ratchena watched the young girl hoping she would move the hair out of her eyes. Finally the girl pulled her hair back to reveal the darkest brown eyes Ratchena had ever seen. She was sitting under a tree at a picnic table with a notebook and a pencil by her side. The girl couldn't been more than 15 years old, but for some reason she looked really mature for her age and for some other reason Ratchena was really interested with her. Ratchena walked over to the girl. (Walking through the others as she went.) When Ratchena finally got there she saw that the girl looked really tired. Worn out even like she was about to disengage any second. Ratchena looked down at the girl's note book to see some poems and quotes written down also by some of the poems and quotes were some pictures that the girl drew. Ratchena was deeply impressed by the talent the girl had. Ratchena looked away from the notebook, but her curiosity got the better of her. Ratchena looked back over at the note book and began to read what it said.

**Never allow someone to be your priority while letting yourself to be their option**. One said. Ratchena was getting more impressed with this girl by the minute as she looked at the picture by it to show a small chipped sea shell on the edge of the beach while the ocean wave's barley came close to it. One by one Ratchena was reading until she read a poem that made her concerned. It was titled:

**My last poem.**

**I stand alone my soul and me,**

**Beneath the mask that others see,**

**A pain that tears and bites and will not bend,**

**Only when I sleep will it end.**

And next to it showed a picture of a heart that had arrows, swords, roses, thorns, and axes précising it. It also had blood dripping off the edges. Ratchena had a horrible gut filling. She looked over at the book she was reading to see that it wasn't a book, but the young girl's dairy. Ratchena looked around at the cover. She saw that the cover said Love in fancy letters. The cover was yellow with red flowers all over it. Ratchena looked back at the page and tried to read it, but before she could get the first letter a group of girls and boys walked up to the young girl.

"Hello Caveman." Said one of the girls with blond fur and died green stripes who had her arms crossed.

The girl slowly closed her dairy and flipped it where the cover was facing down.

"I've asked you to please stop calling me that." The girl said not looking up.

Ratchena was surprised at the girl's voice. She sounded so mature, but so sad at the same time. Like she's had a pretty rough life. Ratchena couldn't also notice how empty she sounded.

"Whatever." Said the blond/green Lombax girl as she rolled her eyes

"Please Hannah. Not today." The girl pleaded still not looking up

"Aw. Is little Caveman upset that her boyfriend that she stole from me! Died from hover booting?" Asked Hannah in a mocking tone.

Ratchena felt awful for the girl. She looked over at her to see tears were streaming down her face. Ratchena looked back at Hannah with pure hatred. To see that Hannah had a smile of satisfaction. She sat down next to the girl.

"The truth is he never loved you. He despised you. He thought you were disgusting beyond all reason." Hannah whispered in her ear.

The girl chocked back the tears as she grabbed her bag. She reached for her dairy, but Hannah got a hold of it first.

"No!" She yelled as she made a grab at the dairy. One of the boys pushed her on the ground before she grabbed it back. The girl laid on the ground shaking as she was doing everything she could not to cry.

Hannah started to flip though the pages laughing very loud and anxiously.

"Hey guys look at this!" Hannah yelled

"Dear dairy, I went out with Leo again today." Hannah read

"Leo?" Ratchena whispered

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked herself

"He looked so cute that I actually started to sweat a little!" Hannah laughed loudly as she snapped the book shut. She handed the book to one of the other girls to hold. Ratchena looked at the girl to see that she had orange fur with dark brown stripes. Ratchena couldn't see the girls eyes or hair from the baggy hoodie she was wearing and the dark sunglasses Hannah looked at the girl on the ground.

"This is so going in the school news paper!" She teased.

Looking down at the girl she smile evilly

"Looks like you'll be in the paper twice! First page, but lets not forget your usual place as the ugliest girl on the Planet! Maybe the universe!" She bellowed.

Ratchena was wanted to help the poor girl, but she was completely powerless! No one could see or hear her, but she still felt like she could help. The only problem was how?

Ratchena could do nothing, but watch in horror of the poor girls suffering.

"But let's not forget the newest story! Caveman slut's secrets and how she killed Leo because he broke up with her. For Me!" she laughed again and the others behind her started to laugh too.

The girl burst into tears and took off. Ratchena had to run as fast as she could to keep up. Finally the girl ran into a bathroom and into a stall. Ratchena followed her as the girl locked the door. The girl was crying hysterically as she pulled a line of pictures from her pocket of a handsome boy and her together. The boy had lovely turquoise eyes, white fur and reddish brown stripes. One picture showed them kissing another showed them making silly faces and the last one showed them making a heart shape with their hands over each others chest.

"Why?!" The girl shouted

"First my father and his family then my mother and her family and now you!" She cried as she kicked the wall

Ratchena was beginning to cry herself to see the young ones pain.

The girl sat down in a corner crying loudly as she clutched the picture to her chest.

She started to rock back and forth screaming the boys name and how he left her like everyone else she loved.

"You left me with all the assholes in the world!" she screamed

"You fucking fed me to the wolves!" She yelled.

Ratchena was surprised by the girls language, but deep down in her she understood the girls pain. The girl wiped away her tears as she reached for her backpack and unzipped it. The girl grabbed some sort of gun out of her backpack.

Ratchena eyes went wide as she saw the girl place the gun to her head and closed her eyes.

"I hope your gun works." She whispered

"No! Don't!" Ratchena screamed, but it was useless the girl couldn't hear her.

Ratchena was blinded by a bright light as she was pulled backwards. Ratchena watched the girl get smaller and smaller as Ratchena tried to run towards her.

"No! Wait! Don't do it!" Ratchena screamed

It was no use Ratchena couldn't get to the girl. Finally the girl was gone, but Ratchena wouldn't give up she ran as fast as she could, but still nothing. Ratchena was surrounded by nothing, but white. She stopped to catch her breath.

BANG! Went a noise

"No!" Ratchena cried as she knew that the girl had just taken her own life.

Ratchena opened her eyes to see that she was back in Fastoon. Vondra was talking to her.

"Ratchena! Are you alright?" Vondra asked

Ratchena was shaking all over with her eyes wide.

She shook her head.

"Yes I'm alright." She lied

"You looked like you were in a trance." Vondra said

"I promise I'm alright." Ratchena said

"You're sweating! Are you sure you're alright?" Vondra asked concerned.

"Yes." Ratchena said as she got up.

"I better get going. Don't want those things to find me." Ratchena said as she made her way up the hill.

Vondra started to say something, but Ratchena wasn't listening. She kept thinking about the girl. She felt so guilty, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. It happened in the past and you can't change the past.

"Who was that girl?" Ratchena asked herself

"If that was a memory, then I should've been right there to see that!" Ratchena thought

"Unless." She thought as her eyes went wide

"That girl! The girl that was handed the diary! She has the same fur color as me." Ratchena thought.

"Ugh!" Ratchena yelled frustrated

"If she wasn't wearing that stupid hoodie and sunglass!" Ratchena thought angrily. Ratchena's anger faded as she thought about Alister. "

He must have felt like this." She thought as she started to feel bad about Alister.

"Our whole lives we are told that when you make a mistake you go back and fix it." She thought sadly.

" Poor Alister he made a mistake that no matter did it couldn't be fixed." She thought

"Oh poor Alister." Ratchena whispered sadly

"I feel guilty about a girl I don't even know. I could only imagine how Alister felt. It be the reason for Kaden's death and thousands of others." Ratchena thought

She held the tears in.

"If only I had the chance to talk to Alister one more time to say that I forgive him." Ratchena whispered tears steaming down her face.

She finally made it to the top of the hill and looked out sadly. She saw nothing, but rubble and sand. She watched as strange little red creatures roamed around the ruins. Ratchena pulled out her wrench and took a deep breath.

"let's get the show on the road." She said as one of the creatures ran towards her.

Back on Veldin Ratchet laid in the hospital sleeping soundly.

He was dreaming about his house. He was sitting on the couch watching secret agent Clank with Ratchena and Clank by his side. Ratchet smiled as they watched the show. He looked over at Ratchena to see her smiling sweetly then at Clank who was getting excided with the show. Ratchet's dream changed. He was standing outside his house as he watched it burn down.

"Mom! Mom!" Ratchet yelled

He tried to run in the house, but a 6ft firefighter stopped him.

"You can't go in there!" The fireman yelled

"No! Get off!" Ratchet screamed as he pushed, scratched and punch the fireman.

There was a creaking sound and the roof collapsed.

"No!" Ratchet yelled as he stopped struggling.

Ratchet clutched the fireman's coat as he looked down at the ground

"She's gone." Ratchet whispered

"It's ok son." The fireman said as her patted Ratchet's back

Ratchet's face went hot.

"Son?! It's ok?!" Ratchet screamed

"Who are you to call me SON?!" Ratchet screamed on the top of his lungs.

"You son of the Bitch!" Ratchet cursed as he started to pound on the fireman's chest.

"You didn't let me save her!" Ratchet cried as he continued to punch the fireman.

Ratchet was so angry that his punches were too weak to hurt the fireman, but he didn't care. He was so angry and upset. The fireman took the beating. This made ratchet more upset. Finally he stopped and collapsed to his knees and started to pound the ground with his fist. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed Ratchena's name. Ratchet finally stopped. Tears streaming down his face he began to sob.

"I found something!" one of the firefighters yelled

Ratchet looked up to see a tall figure coming out of the smoke. He had something in his arms. Ratchet looked closely to see that it was Ratchena in his arms. She had various burns and soot on her. Ratchet smiled as he saw her

"Mom your alive!" he said happily, but his smile faded when he saw a 4 by 4 pierced in her stomach.

"Mom!" he yelled as he stared in horror at her lifeless body.

The firefighter placed her down on Ratchet's lap. He lifted up her head to have it roll to the side. Ratchet brought her up to his face as he began to cry. Ratchet hugged her as he cried in her neck. Clank walked up to Ratchet and patted him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry Ratchet." Clank said sadly

Ratchet looked up to see that Clank had disappeared.

"Clank?" Ratchet asked

There was no answer

"Clank!" Ratchet screamed

He looked down to see that Ratchena was also gone. He whipped his head around to see that he was completely alone.

His heart was pounding as he heard strange noises.

"Ha!" Laughed a voice

"My revenge is almost complete." The voice said cruelly.

Ratchet's blood boiled as he realized who it was.

"Tachyon you snake!" Ratchet screamed

Tachyon laughed and the dream changed again and he was outside the orphanage that he spent most of his childhood in. He watched as it was burning to the ground. He heard the kids locked inside screaming as they were being burned to death.

"No!" Ratchet yelled.

He ran toward the fire and kicked down the door and ran inside.

Ratchet was surprised to see nothing, but darkness. The door slammed behind him. Ratchet ran back to the door and tried with all his might to open it, but with no luck. Behind him a dim light turned on. Ratchet slowly turned to see someone with black long hair sitting in a chair covered in a blanket with their head down.

"Hey!" Ratchet called

They didn't respond

"Hey you!" Ratchet called again.

Still with no answer. Ratchet slowly made his away towards them.

"Hello?" he said as he got close.

Ratchet was standing right in front of them.

He tried to look under their hair to see their face, but they quickly brought their head up and made a chilling scream. Ratchet yelled with fright as he backed away.

This was not normal. This creature had 5 inch long yellow fangs with black blood on them. Their skin was pale with blue blood vessels popping up. They also had no eyes. Just dark bloody eye sockets.

Ratchet tripped and fell to the ground. He looked up to see that he tripped on a ugly creature that only had arms, shoulders, and a head. Ratchet eyes were wide with fear as he look at the creature. It's upper lip was pulled over it's head to show bloody gums with strange hooks as teeth. It crawled after him using its hands like feet Ratchet back up to get away. Ratchet jumped up, but was quickly pulled back down. Pain sprung from his left ankle as he fell.

Ratchet yelled with pain as the pain worsened. He turned to see the legless creature was gnawing on his ankle. Ratchet kicked it with his right foot sending it clear across the room. The creature slammed ageist the wall and fell on a table smashing some glass. It rolled to the floor. With glass chips all over the creature got back up and made a strange clicking sound with its jaw. The creature sitting in the chair rose up. Letting the blanket fall to the ground. Ratchet jumped up again and quickly limped to the door. He yanked on the door knob to have it pop off. He froze as he heard the clicking noise getting closer.

"Hush little darling don't say a word." Said a voice that was cold as ice

Ratchet didn't look back, but continued to try to get the door open. Ratchet brought up his good leg and used it to kick down the door. He was blinded by a bright light. He looked back to see the creatures walking toward him. He looked back at the light and shield his eyes. Far in a distance he saw an outline of a woman in a long dress dancing and humming sweetly. She was holing something in her hands, but Ratchet could not identify it.

Ratchet bolted up towards the lady. As he was running he heard the door slam shut behind him and voices of people talking.

"Where is she?! Where's the boy?!" asked an angry voice

Ratchet looked all around, but couldn't anyone else besides the dancing woman.

"Rayon!" Echoed a voice

Ratchet knew that name. That was his real name.

"Mom!" Ratchet called

"Alister! You're not to come with us! You've already done enough damage." Said an angry voice

"Time can not be changed." Said a familiar voice

"Clank!" Ratchet called

"I offer you this one chance. Go home. Join your race, or stay and suffer." Said another familiar voice

Ratchet was surrounded by voices yet the humming stayed. Ratchet made his way towards the humming woman. As he got closer she seemed to get further away until

she disappeared. Leaving Ratchet alone. Ratchet saw something shinning in the corner of his eye. He walked over to see that it was a doorknob. Ratchet wondered if it was the same door that led to those things, but took his chances and opened it. Ratchet found himself inside a baby's room. The room was painted blue and had various toys everywhere. In the middle there was a crib with small toys hanging on it. Ratchet took a step forward. He jumped when he heard a small squeak. He looked down to see a small toy in a shape of a Lombax smiling kindly. Ratchet picked up the small toy.

Ratchet had a strange feeling that he's seen the toy before. He squeezed the middle for it to make a small squeak noise. Ratchet made a faint smile. Deep down he remembered hearing that. Ratchet looked up when he heard a small whimper coming from the crib.

Ratchet slowly walked over to the crib and looked in. Ratchet saw a small Lombax baby with Golden fur and brown stripes sleeping peacefully in the crib. Ratchet smiled at the cute little thing. The baby yawned. His light pink tong curled slight up. Ratchet chuckled as has seen his mother do the same thing when she yawned. The baby started to open his eyes, but quickly closed them as he sneezed. Ratchet held back a laugh as the sneeze was just too cute. Ratchet eyes went wide as the baby opened his eye to revile two brilliant emerald green eyes, just like Ratchet's.

"Da da." Smiled the little Lombax

Ratchet looked behind him to see if anyone was there. To Ratchet's surprise there wasn't.

"Da Da." The baby said again reaching up for Ratchet.

Ratchet looked down at the doll in his hands then back at the baby. Ratchet reached over the crib and gave the little baby the doll. The baby took the doll and put the dolls arm in his mouth as he looked up with big eyes on Ratchet. Ratchet smiled at the baby and started to wonder if it was even him.

"Ma Ma. Gabooth." The baby said as he looked away from Ratchet.

Ratchet turned to see a woman walking into the room. The woman had Orange fur and dark Brown stripes and long flowing Brown hair. She also had the darkest brown eyes Ratchet had ever seen. After seeing the woman Ratchet knew this couldn't possibly be him. If the baby identified the woman as his mother.

Ratchet turned and started to walk away.

"Aw Rayon your up again?" The woman asked the baby

Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rayon?... But that's my name." Ratchet whispered as he turned back around

"Mom?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

The woman picked up Rayon from the crib. Rayon turned to Ratchet and pointed.

"Da Da!" He said

The woman looked where Rayon was pointing and giggled.

"What are you talking about silly?" she asked

"Da Da!" Rayon insisted

"There's no one there." She said

Ratchet was surprised. How could he see him, but not her?

"Ma Ma." Rayon said

The woman laughed

"Come on sweetie lets go see where your father is." She said

Ratchet watched as she walked out of the room humming the same tune he heard the other woman sing. Ratchet recognized that tune, but couldn't place where he heard it.

"One day Rayon. You'll grow to be the most famous Lombax of all and I'll be right there with the fans calling your name" The woman said to Rayon sweetly.

Ratchet felt a weight being put on his shoulders.

"Ya. Right there." Ratchet said sadly.

He watched as the woman walked away then disappeared from sight.

Ratchet turned to see a door slowly open. Ratchet hesitated and looked back to see nothing. Ratchet took a deep breath and walked though the door.

The door closed behind him as Ratchet found himself in the great clock. Off in the distance he saw Clank standing by the window looking out into the sky.

"Aw Clank! Thank god I found you! You could not believe what I've seen Ratchet said as he walked over to Clank.

Clank didn't make a move. He seem not to hear Ratchet.

"Clank?" Ratchet asked as he reached over to tap him on the shoulder.

Clank still didn't answer.

Ratchet tapped him on the shoulder and almost instantly Clank disappeared.

"Clank!" Ratchet cried as he looked all around.

Ratchet ran to the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Clank!" Ratchet called getting stressed.

This was no answer

"The Lombax's need us!" Yelled a familiar voice

Ratchet was getting surrounded by voices, but couldn't see anyone.

"Ratchet." Said a woman's voice

Ratchet turned in all directions, but he was all alone.

"Ratchet your by yourself, but your never truly alone." Said the woman

"Who are you!" Ratchet yelled

"Why don't you remember me?" she asked

Ratchet shook his head

"No." He said

"Turn around." She said

Ratchet turned to see the same woman that was humming.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked

The woman laughed sweetly

"I shouldn't have expected you to remember me." She said

"I… I don't understand." Ratchet said

"Ratchet darling I'm your mother." She said

Ratchet started to back up.

"No… No! You can't be! My mom has dark red hair and Blue eyes!" Ratchet said

"Yes I know darling, but do you honestly think Nefarious didn't change my appearance too?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Ratchet thought about it for a minute.

"I guess not." Ratchet said looking foolish

The woman nodded her head.

"Yes darling this is what I looked like before the attack." She said

"But what's bugging me is that mom never called me darling before." Ratchet pointed out.

"Ratchet I've changed so much since the attack. I promise you this isn't a trick." She assured.

Ratchet nod his head. Indicating that he understood what she said.

"Now I came to you Ratchet." She said as she looked nervously around.

"About what?" Ratchet asked

The woman looked around then walked over to Ratchet and lead over to his ear.

"You've been poisoned, but not by me." She whispered

"I already know that!" Ratchet yelled annoyed

"Shh!" She whispered

"Just listen. There after me. To kill me! Please you must help. You're my only hope." She whispered

"How? I can't even move!" Ratchet asked

She looked around again and started too walked away toward a bright light.

"Hey!" Ratchet yelled

She turned to Ratchet.

"I must go now darling. Just do the best you can. I can't ask for more." She said as a winged figure floated down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Good luck my son for we won't see each other for a while. In life or dream." She said as she started to disappear in the distance.

"Mom…Mom!" Ratchet called as he reached for her, but it was to late she was gone.

Ratchet sat down on the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest as he looked down with tears going down his face.

Ratchet hasn't felt like this since he was a small child.

The feeling of emptiness….The feeling of being completely alone.

Ratchet woke up to hear the beeping of the machines. His head was pounding and his legs were aching. It was a full work out just to breath as it felt like a Wight was on his chest. He looked down to see a tube in his mouth as it leaded to a machine that was working 4 air pumps.

"Hmmmm!" Ratchet said as he tried to say something

"Ratchet! your awake!" Said a friendly voice.

Ratchet glanced over to see Clank by his side. Looking extremely tired.

"Hmmmm! Hmm Hmm hm hmmmm hm hm!" Ratchet said

"Ratchet I can't understand what your saying!" Clank said

"Hmmmmm!" Ratchet screamed

Clank shook his head

"Please Ratchet. the doctors said you can't try to talk. It will tear your throat up!" Clank said

"Hmm.." Ratchet whimpered

Clank sadly looked at Ratchet.

Clank took a deep breath as he got up and walked to the window and looked out.

"Ratchet." Clank said

"Hm." Ratchet said

Clank took a deep breath again.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but I think you need to know." Clank said

"Hmmmmm!" Ratchet said annoyed

"Ratchet… Ratchena isn't the person you think she is." Clank said

"Hmm?" Ratchet asked

"She poisoned you Ratchet and is now on the lose." Clank said sadly

"Hmm! Hmm Hm Hmmm!" Ratchet yelled

"This is all my fault. I should've seen how disturb she was… I don't think when she attacked you the first she was really being controlled by Nefarious. I think that was all her." Clank said bitterly

"Hm." Ratchet cried

"The galaxy and Talwyn is after her… To get rid of her once and for all." Clank said

"Hm?" Ratchet asked

"To kill her." Clank said sounding dark

"Hm!" Ratchet yelled

"Don't worry Ratchet I instead to get to her before they do." Clank said

"Hm Hmmmm Hmm." Ratchet said relived

"Prisons to good for her. I want her to be locked up in my agencies High security lock down. The worst one they have. Where she only gets one meal a week. If she's lucky. She'll have only rats for company and have to stay in a room where there's no sunlight. She'll also have to sleep on the hard cold floor." Clank explained angrily

"Hmm!" Ratchet yelled

Clanked walked away from the window and to the door.

"Ratchet I won't be coming back to visit. I got to make sure I get her first." Clank said bitterly as he opened the door.

He started to walk out, but stopped as a thought came to his mind.

"Don't worry Ratchet I'll get her and see what she poisoned you with." He said .

Ratchet looked over at him with a confused look.

Clank hesitated.

"They're having difficulty finding a cure Ratchet." He said sadly

"Hmm?" Ratchet asked

"Don't worry I'll find the cure." Clank said and with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Ratchet started to cry. Not for himself, but for his mothers safety.

"Fuck! If only I didn't have this damn thing down my throat I could have stopped him!" Ratchet said to himself angrily.

Just then a Cazar doctor with bright red hair walked into the room.

"Ratchet I'm Dr. Luke." He introduce himself

"Hmm." Ratchet said

"Ah don't do that." Dr. Luke said raising a hand.

He pulled out a needle.

"I'm going to have to sustain you so I can run some tests." He explained

"Hmm hm." Ratchet said

"Hey don't do that." He said

"Just blink 1 time for no and 2 times for yes." He said

Ratchet blinked twice.

The doctor smiled.

"Ok you should start to feel drowsy about… now." He said as he inserted the needle in Ratchet's leg.

Ratchet's vision started to go blurry as the beeping of the machines started to fade. Ratchet felt his body start to relax as he finally fell asleep.

Hey thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long, but I finally finished! I'll try my best to get Chapter 4 out soon! Happy Halloween guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 4

Ratchena jumped in the air and slammed her wrench down. Killing the last enemy.

Ratchena breathed heavily as she had been battling all morning. It was now noon and the sun was showing no mercy to Ratchena.

"For someone that was born and raised here. I'm sure not used to the heat." She joked breathlessly.

She smiled faintly as she looked up to see a huge stone wall with red and green streaks going down it.

"Finally I'm here." Ratchena said as she caught her breath.

Ratchena looked around to make sure the cost was clear.

"Oh." Ratchena said as she slapped her hand on her forehead

"Old habits." She sad sadly

She got down on her knees and started to wipe away the sand on the ground. She continued to do this until she finally uncovered a sliver door with a key pad with numbers and letters on it appeared on the left hand side.

Ratchena closed her eyes as she tried to remember the code to the door.

"Lets see…. 59073158641a16." She mumbled to herself as she typed it in.

"Code accepted." Said a computer voice

The key pad changed to show an out line of a hand.

Ratchena looked down at her right hand.

"Oh I hope this works." She whispered nervously.

Ratchena held her breath as she slowly placed her hand on the key pad to have a green light scan her hand.

"Lombax ID positive. Code Accepted." Said the computer voice as the door unlocked and a wheel came up to the surface of the door.

Ratchet let out a breath of relief as she turned the wheel.

The door fell open. Letting all sorts of dust fly out.

Ratchena coughed and blinked the dust out of her eyes.

"Whoa." She gagged.

Ratchena's ear flickered as she heard a faint sound.

She whipped her head around to see nothing, but sand.

"Hm." She mumbled

With great hesitation she looked back down at the open door.

Ratchena looked inside but couldn't see anything, but the ladder that led down into the library. Ratchena glanced back to still see nothing. She took a deep breath as she stood up.

_Snap!_

Ratchena gasped and quickly turned around with her claws out.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she broke into a nervous sweat.

Ratchena's eyes darted from left to right as she scanned the area.

Finally after a few minutes Ratchena relaxed. She rolled her shoulders and her head.

She winced in pain as she realized how sore she was.

Ratchena brought up her hands and looked at her long sharp black claws sadly.

She closed her eyes as she turned her head away.

She closed her hand into fists as her anger grew.

"I shouldn't even be here." She mumbled bitterly

She took a deep breath as she brought her hands down to her sides.

"You don't mess with reality." She whispered.

She looked back down at her hands to see her claws slowly grew back to normal.

Ratchena glanced back down at the ladder.

Ratchena smiled weakly as she thought about Ratchet.

"I'll do it for you son." She whispered as she smiled slightly.

With Ratchet in her thoughts she made her way down the ladder into the deep unknown.

Ratchet woke up with a bright light in his face and a painful headache.

Ratchet turned his head to the side to get away from the harsh light.

"What do you think it is Doctor?" Asked a female voice.

Ratchet groaned as he opened his eyes to see who was talking.

As Ratchet opened his eyes all he could see was smudged colors/figures.

He closed his eyes as they started to burn.

Ratchet listened intensely to recognize the Doctor to be Dr. Luke.

"No. I just can't place my finger on it. This poison doesn't exist in our dimension. No this has to be from a completely different

"Dimension." Finished the female voice.

"Yes." Dr. Luke said

There was a long silence.

"So you mean that Bitch went into another dimension to get poison!" The woman said outraged breaking the silence.

"No this means she innocent." Dr. Luke said

"Doctor you're as nutty as the patient!" The woman said

"What do you mean?" Dr. Luke asked surprised.

"He keeps mumbling Oh she didn't do it! It was the elder! And blah blah blah." The woman said in a mocking tone as she imitated Ratchet's voice.

Ratchet felt his face grow hot as he grew angry at the woman calling him a nut.

"I don't sound like that!" Ratchet tried to say, but only managed to make gasping noises.

"What?" Dr. Luke said in disbelief

The woman groaned with irritation.

"I said he keeps

"I heard what you said." Dr. Luke snapped

Ratchet heard the woman gasp as she was clearly not used to people cutting her off.

"It's just that's solid proof right there!" Dr. Luke said happily

"Oh phh." The woman said

"Its all over the news that she poisoned him! Plus the only reason you care is because you're a big fan of Ratchet and because you have a huge fascination on the bitch" The woman said

"The news could be wrong." Dr. Luke pointed out

"Whatever." The woman said in an irritating voice

"Its time for my break." She said.

Ratchet listened to her foot step's as she left the room.

Ratchet heard more foot steps, but these were coming towards him.

Ratchet saw the inside of his eyes grow dark as something blocked the light.

Ratchet opened his eyes weakly to see Dr. Luke standing over him.

Ratchet glanced down to see that the tube down his throat was gone. He smiled weakly as he looked back up at Dr. Luke.

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but Dr. Luke put his hand up singling him to stop.

Dr. Luke's face was full of concern and disbelief, but did have a bit of hope too.

"You say an elder poisoned you?" Dr. Luke asked

Ratchet weakly blinked twice as he answered yes.

Dr. Luke smiled half heartily.

"Well good news is now hopefully I can convince the galaxy to quit the hunt on your mother. Bad news is you can't talk and until I can get a hold of one of your friends or mother I can't ask what planet you where on" Dr. Luke sad sadly

Ratchet's hopes were shattered as he gave a look to Dr. Luke that said: will I survive this?

Dr. Luke took a deep breath.

"If I don't find out what you were poisoned with I can only give you a month at the most." He said sadly

Ratchet hoped Dr. Luke was making a sick joke, but as Dr. Luke looked away Ratchet quickly found out that he wasn't joking. Ratchet looked away from Dr. Luke as he grew worried. Ratchet thought about the stuff he will never get to do.

Now he wouldn't ever get a girlfriend, get married, have children, see his mom become a grandmother, retire, or grow old and watch his grandchildren.

All these thoughts ran though his mind as he thought about dying. Those thought were quickly pushed aside as question ran though his mind.

"Would anyone care? What or where would mom go? Would Clank find a new friend to live with?" He asked himself

"No I'm being ridiculous. I'm not going to die. Heroes don't die right? No they don't." He said in his head.

The more he thought about it the worse he felt. Ratchet glanced back at Dr. Luke to see that was looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do." He said.

Ratchet blinked twice to show that he understood.

Dr. Luke nodded his head.

"Doctor!" Someone called

He took a deep breath as he made his way to the door.

He stopped at the door way and took another deep breath.

"I promise I'll do my best to find a cure for you. And I promise I'll get your family back." Dr. Luke said and with that he walked out the door closing it behind him

What Dr. Luke said about his family ranging in his ears as it repeated in his mined over and over and over again as it reminded him of Alister. Ratchet couldn't help, but worry more. It reminded him what happened with Alister and how things didn't end in "And they lived happily ever after."

As Ratchet thought about it more questions that he couldn't possibly answer entered his mind.

"What did Dr. Luke mean about getting his family back? And is so interested in his mother? " He asked himself.

Ratchet started up at the cline agitated from the lack of answers.

_Knock Knock_.

Ratchet lifted up his head to see a very attractive young Cazar nurse with a plastic yellow bucket and a blue sponge standing in the door way.

"Its time for your sponge bath Ratchet." She said sweetly.

Ratchet smiled sheepishly at the nurse.

She walked over to Ratchet and pulled him up in a sitting position.

Ratchet couldn't help, but enjoy the attention he was getting from the nurse the only problem was he kept feeling guilty about it.

Ratchet jumped with surprise as the nurse went behind his ears.

"Sorry." She said as she went around to the other side of the bed.

She over to Ratchet and started to wash behind the other ear.

Ratchet started to feel dizzy as his chest started to tighten.

"Oh no not again." He thought

Ratchet heard the machines beep rapidly.

"Ah!" He yelled as excruciating pain started up in his joints.

"Oh my god! Help! Uh Doctors?! Anyone!" The nurse cried

Ratchet watched as 4 doctors including Dr. Luke ran in to help.

"Dr. Luke look!" One of the doctors called

Dr. Luke ran over and gasped.

"4 milligrams of Antiarrhythmic! We need to slow down his heart pronto!" Dr. Luke called

He pushed Ratchet forward so he could us his stethoscope to listen to Ratchet's lungs.

"Jesus… 10 Milligrams of Bronchodilator!" He called

"Oh gross! Look!" Said the nurse that was giving Ratchet a sponge bath.

Ratchet look where she was pointing. His eyes went wide with surprise as he looked over at his hand. His fingers were bending in all sorts of weird directions.

Ratchet looked over at Dr. Luke to see his face red with anger.

"What happened!" He yelled

"I don't know there doing a weird

"I know that what was going on before he started breathing funny!" He yelled

"I walked over to clean his ears." She said with tears in her eyes

Dr. Luke looked over to see Ratchet's oxygen machine was unplugged.

Dr. Luke's face grew even redder with anger.

"You ditz! You…" He growled

He walked away as he breathed heavily with anger.

"You must of unplugged the machine!" He yelled

The other doctors kept working on Ratchet as Dr. Luke talked to the nurse.

"You could've killed him!" He yelled

The nurse stood there looking ashamed.

Ratchet couldn't help, but he felt sorry for the poor girl.

Ratchet then got a stabbing pain in his head that made his vision burly. He felt really light headed and dazed as everything looked and sounded distant.

"Ratchet? Ratchet!" Dr. Luke called as he disappeared into the darkness.

Thanks for reading chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 5

Ratchena pulled out a flashlight from her amour as she walked down the dark long dusty hallway of the library.

Ratchena stopped and sneezed as she disturbed the dust that laid on the floor as she walked.

She shook her head then continued to walk.

As Ratchena walked down the hallway she noticed a trophy case hanging on the wall.

She walked over to see that the glass was covered in 2 inches of dust. As Ratchena wiped the dust off with her hand she sneezed again as the dust floated all around her. When the dust finally settled Ratchena brushed away the built up dust that was all over her arm. She placed her flashlight on the window as she looked inside to see all sorts of rewards for a girl named Tessa Thomas. Ratchena had a strange feeling that she knew this person, but pushed the thought away as she kept reading one reward after another.

Most Likely To Be Successful: Tessa Thomas

Most Kind: Tessa Thomas

Most Outgoing: Tessa Thomas

Most School Spirit: Tessa Thomas

Most Courageous: Tessa Thomas

Biggest Heart: Tessa Thomas

Smartest Freshmen: Tessa Thomas

Smartest Sophomore: Tessa Thomas

Smartest Junior: Tessa Thomas

Smartest Senior: Tessa Thomas

"Wow." Ratchena whispered as she became deeply impressed with the student.

Ratchena smiled at the thought of the student. Curious to see if she had anymore rewards Ratchena read on.

Most Athletic: Leo Johnson

Ratchena's smile faded. That was the same boy the Brown eyed girl was crying about.

Ratchena looked down to see the boys arm over the same Brown eyed girl's shoulders and under the picture it said:

Leo Johnson

November 3, 2940-July 14, 2955

Loving Son, Friend, Classmate, Student, and Boyfriend.

May You Rest In Peace.

Ratchena was close to tears.

"Such a young soul." She whispered sadly

Ratchena took a deep breath as she wiped the tears away. Ratchena looked over to the side.

"Ah!" She jumped.

She dropped her flashlight in surprise as she brushed away a spider that was crawling on her shoulder.

Ratchena jumped up and down, brushing herself off from head to toe.

Ratchena finally stopped and shivered.

"I hate those things!" She said disgusted

She started to walk away, but she stopped and glanced at the Trophy case once more then continued her way down the hallway again.

After a while Ratchena came across a four way walkway.

Ratchena growled with frustration

Ratchena stood there looking left, right, and forward as she tried to remember what direction the library was.

She looked up at the cline to see 3 worn out signs pointing in different directions.

Ratchena shook her head. She couldn't believe her rotten luck.

"I'll just have to wing it." She mumbled to herself.

Ratchena turned right and made her way down some stairs.

Ratchena was happy to see a security door that meant she went the right way.

She walked over to the door.

The door came to life as a blue light lit up to show Lombax designs all over it.

"Lombax verification please." It said

Ratchena leaned over to the door to have a dim green light scan her left eye.

"Lombax ID positive." It said

Out of no ware a robotic hand came from behind Ratchena and pulled out a duff of her fur from the end of her tail.

"Ow! Son of a ….." Ratchena cried as she nursed her tail.

Ratchena's eyes went wide as she saw the robotic hand carry her fur to a secret ID security tray.

"No!" She called

Ratchena jumped off the wall to try to reach the hand before it put her fur in the tray and test it.

"No! That's not real Lombax DNA! I got to get it back before it's too late!" Ratchena thought desperately

Ratchena was only an inch away. She reached as far as she could as everything went in slow mode.

"Almost there." She thought

She tried to reach more, but it was too late. As time went back to normal the hand dropped her fur in the tray.

"No!" She yelled

Ratchena fell back on her feet immediately covered her head to a wait the consequences for the faulty Lombax DNA.

"Lombax DNA positive." It said

Ratchena looked up to see the door slowly open.

Ratchena stood up and wiped the dust herself off.

She looked behind, down at her tail and smiled weakly.

"So it is real Lombax fur." She said surprised

Ratchena gave a nod of approval then walked through the door.

"Just like I remember it." She said as she looked at the books

The library was huge with 6 rows that went far as the eye could see.

Ratchena looked back to see 2 more shelves of books behind her.

Ratchena put the flashlight back in her amour as a little bit of sunshine came though the small windows up towards the cline. Ratchena walked in down, between 2 rows of books.

Ratchena walked far down the row. Reading each sign as she passed.

"Technology…No, Combat…..No, Survival….I think that ship has sailed, Ah Medical/Diseases." She said smiling. She stopped walking and started look around at the dusty, untouched books.

_Crunch_

Ratchena quickly turned and looked to the right to see nothing, but an endless row of books. She looked over to the left and broke into a nervous sweat as she saw nothing, But more books.

She nervously turned back to the books and started to look for a book about Elite Reaper diseases.

"No…No… Nope….Not helping….. Bingo." She mumbled to herself as she pulled out a dusty, dark green book that was labeled: _Deadly Diseases From Elite Reapers_.

Ratchena opened the book and began to read.

_Crunch_

Ratchena turned again become annoyed about the sounds and not seeing anything.

She narrowed her eyes as she grew really agitated. Ratchena shrugged her shoulders and pushed the feelings away. She looked back down at her book and made a second attempt to read it in peace.

_Grrrrr_

Ratchena froze. Her eyes wide with fear as chills went down her spine.

Ratchena slowly turned to the left and still see nothing.

Sweat was dripping off her forehead as she felt her blood run cold.

She started to back up with the book held tightly in her arms.

Ratchena kept backing up until bummed into something behind her. Ratchena stood frozen as she hoped it was only a bookcase she hit. After a few seconds she heard a deep growl from behind.

Without a second thought, Ratchena bolted ford, down the row as fast as the legs could carry her.

Ratchena felt her heart pound, the air in her chest, and the wind in her ears and hair as she ran as fast as she could. Ratchena felt her tail whip around as she made huge strides.

Ratchena started to slow down as she notice a wall quickly coming up.

Ratchena stopped 2inches away from the wall. She looked desperately around to see that see ran into a dead end.

Ratchena breathed heavily as she tried to think clearly.

Ratchena looked up to see that there was no window.

She looked left and right to see no way out, the only way out was the way she came in.

She looked back at the wall and then out of know where. Something attacked Ratchena.

Ratchena dropped the book as her hands were locked behind her back and her face smashed against the wall Ratchena considered the worst.

"No! How did they find me?" She asked herself

Ratchena's heart started to pound in her chest as she felt her teeth grown into 2 inch long fangs. Ratchena felt sweat drip down her forehead as she felt anger fill her body up like poison. Ratchena closed her eyes then snapped them back open to see everything differently. Everything seemed to turn red as all her senses seem to enlighten.

Ratchena felt controlled as she hissed without her directing herself too.

Ratchena's head was slammed against the wall a second time. Knocking her anger away. Ratchena felt her fangs slowly grow smaller, the red from her eyes disappeared, bring the world back to normal.

The stars finally quit dancing around Ratchena's head as all her senses finally went back to normal.

The person behind her was breathing heavily as well.

"Identify yourself! Name, species, and purpose!" They demanded in a harsh voice

Ratchena was surprised to hear a female voice behind her.

Ratchena swallowed up her fear.

"R-Ratchena Argon." She stammered

"Ratchena Argon the what?!" The female demanded

"Ratchena Argon The Lombax." She answered

"A Lombax?" The female asked in disbelief and hope as her voice turned kind

Ratchena felt her head and hands be released by the female's massive grasped

Ratchena relaxed and felt her tail swish around.

Ratchena heard the female gasped then growled after Ratchena's tail moved

Ratchena's eyes went wide as she remembered that female Lombax's don't have tails.

"Oh sh….

Ratchena felt her body being pushed back to the wall. This time her face was smashed against the wall so hard that she felt a trickle of blood drip out of her nose and down her face.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?!" The female demanded angrily as she smashed Ratchena's face harder against the wall.

Ratchena mouthed the world Fuck along with Ow Ow Ow that's my face.

"The Lombax's haven't been here for over 20 years! Plus every idiot knows that female Lombax's don't have tails! Who are you?! And don't think about lying unless you want to lose that tail!" She said harshly as she pulled out a knife.

Ratchena grew nervous as she felt the knife blade being pushed ageist the part where her tail connected to her hind quarters.

Ratchena let out a breath of despair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so go ahead chop it off. You'd be doing me a favor." Ratchena said sadly

"What?" The female asked in disbelief. Like she wasn't used to her threats being answered like that. She eased up on Ratchena's face. Just enough for her face to go back into its normal form

"Try me!" She growled as she went back into her demanding voice and pushed Ratchena's face back in for a 4th serving of dust and rubble

Ratchena hesitated

"Ever heard of Dr. Nefarious?" Ratchena asked

The female didn't answer, but Ratchena had a feeling she did.

"Well not to long ago he brought me back to life, making me into a cyborg so I could do his dirty work for him." Ratchena explained

Ratchena waited for the female to either chop off her tail or say Oh I believe you, but there was no response.

"Well anyway Nefarious thought females had tails so that's where I got it." Ratchena answered

There was another long silence between them.

"Wait so your!" She growled

Ratchena held her breath. Hoping the female didn't believe that she poisoned Ratchet.

After a few more minutes of silence she finally said something.

"I've heard of you." She said finally, easing up her grip.

Ratchena pulled away and wiped the blood off her face.

Ratchena turned to see a female well something put away her knife.

She was wearing a cameo t shirt, cameo pants, and she had a bow and arrow behind her back. She couldn't have been more than 20.

She had light orange fur with white stripes, small house cat like ears, a pink nose, dark gray eyes, and a very short bub of a tail. She had hands like a Lombax, but feet like the hind feet of a cat. She also had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Y-Your Ratchet's mother! I must say I'm a huge fan of your son!" She said

"So you've heard that he's sick?" Ratchena asked

"Ya. They say you poisoned him. Is that true?" She asked

Ratchena shook her head

"No. I would never do that to my only son." Ratchena answered sadly

"I thought so." She said

There was a long silence. Ratchena stared at the girl in surprise.

"What did she mean by so you're the one?" Ratchena asked herself.

"Oh by the way I'm Anna." She said pointing to herself proudly

Ratchena pushed the question aside

"Well I'm happy to meet you Anna, but I'm going to have to leave now." Ratchena said as she picked up the book that she dropped on the ground and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Anna called

Ratchena turned to see Anna had a desperate look on her face

"Please I need answers about the Lombax's." She pleaded

Ratchena took a deep breath

"You're talking to the wrong Lombax. I'm sorry, but I don't know were they are." Ratchena said sadly.

Ratchena turned and started to walk away again.

"No! You don't understand!" Anna said.

Ratchena looked back again.

"Excuse me?" Ratchena asked

Anna took a deep breath

"My mother was Angle Holt." Anna said

Ratchena stood with a face full of surprise.

"I'm half Lombax." Anna said.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

A Wanted Lombax Chapter 6

Ratchet woke up to very irritating noise.

He looked up and scanned the room to see where the noise was coming from.

Seeing nothing Ratchet laid back down and stared at the cline.

_**Scrape Scrape**_

Ratchet's right ear flickered. He looked over to where the sound was coming from to see nothing.

_**Scrape Scrape**_

Ratchet heard it again. It sounded so close. He turned his head a little more and looked at the wall to see a small fly.

Ratchet stared at the fly in annoyance.

"Am I really hearing that fly?" He asked himself

_**Scrape Scrape**_

Ratchet looked away trying to ignore the fly.

_**Scrape Scrape**_

Ratchet glaned back over at the fly and narrowed his eyes.

_**Scrape! Scrape!**_

Ratchet tried to shoo away the fly by weakly waving his hand.

_**Scrape! Scrape!**_

Ratchet winced in pain as the noise started to grow louder.

Ratchet started to feel nauseous from a distant smell.

Ratchet eyes burned, His ears rang, and his stomach began to ache from pain that it became unbearable.

Ratchet sat up clutching his stomach. He breathed heavily from the pain. He rocked back and forth trying to think of anything, but the pain.

_**Scrape! Scrape!**_

Ratchet yelled in pain. He let go of his stomach and covered his ears to block out the sound.

Ratchet felt like a 60 pound sandbag fell on his stomach as pain flared.

Ratchet brought his knees close to his chest and leaned against the wall.

Ratchet closed his eyes tight and tried to concentrate on something else.

**_Click._ **

Ratchet yelled again as he heard his door open.

Ratchet opened his eyes slightly to see the same nurse that gave him a sponge bath walk in.

The same smell that was making him sick earlier hit him like a stone wall.

Ratchet instantly moved to the left side of the bed and began to vomit.

Ratchet felt his face grow warm as blood and pressure started to built up in his head.

"EEKK!" the nurse shrieked

The shriek went thought Ratchet's ears like broken glass. Ratchet vomited harder as the pain in his ears increased along with the pain in his stomach and the smell.

Ratchet wiped his mouth and slowly opened his eyes.

Ratchet froze in terror as he saw blood on his glove

Ratchet looked down at the floor to see dark red blood splattered all over the floor and wall.

Ratchet felt something cold run down the side of his face, under his ear. Ratchet wiped his ear and looked at his glove to see more blood.

Ratchet started to shake with fear.

Dr. Luke and two other doctors ran in making Ratchet's ears hurt more.

"What happened?!" Dr. Luke called

Ratchet vomited some more from the pain.

"I don't know he started to vomit when I walked in." The nurse said walking behind Ratchet.

Ratchet started to vomit some more as the smell grew stronger.

Dr. Luke ran up to Ratchet. His eyes full of concern.

"I need 6 milligrams of exsenimes now!" He called

One of the doctors pulled out a needle and a vile of clear liquid.

Ratchet watched as they filled the needle up with the liquid.

They ran over to Ratchet and pricked him behind his ear.

Ratchet's left side started to twitch as he vomited more blood.

Dr. Luke tried to keep Ratchet's head from hitting the wall.

Finally he stopped and his body hanged limply over the edge of the bed as he blacked out from the pain.

Dr. Luke stared in confusion and worry.

"Prepare for surgery!" He called

"Lets see what's going on!" Said another.

Dr. Luke gently pushed Ratchet back on the bed as the others prepared to move him.

Ratchet heard the voices around him, but he couldn't seem to move or talk.

Ratchet listened as the doctors talked about surgery. Ratchet heart pounded in his chest. He was so scared about the idea of surgery that he started to think of the worse.

"What if that ditto nurse helps them and accidentally kills me?! Or if I just die on the table for no expected reason? What about Clank and Talwyn? God I wish they were here instead of going on that stupid hunt for my mom! Oh god mom! Where is she? Is she safe? Did Dr. Luke take care of it?" Ratchet asked himself worried

Ratchet heard some doors fly open and then he felt something being put over his face.

Ratchet stared to feel dizzy and then he was blinded by a bright light as the voices around her grew distant, then everything went black.

Ratchena stared at Anna from across the room. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Anna being half Lombax.

"Are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Anna asked picking up a plate of cookies.

"No uh… No thank you." Ratchena replied

Anna placed the plate back down on the table and the awkward silence continued.

Ratchena looked at all the little trinkets around Anna's Home.

There was an odd collection of broken Lombax inventions, Books, and some other things Ratchena couldn't identify. Ratchena also saw some torn, beat up Ratchet and Clank posters along with some action figures, comic books, toy Ratchet wrenches, Ratchet ears and Tail, a Clank back pack with a matching Clank antenna and Green Clank goggles.

Ratchena looked over at Anna who was giggling.

"What? Do I have something in my fur?" Ratchena asked as she looked searched the fur on her arm.

"No." She giggled some more

"It's your tail." She said pointing behind Ratchena.

Ratchena looked back to see her tail was rearranging the items behind her.

"Hey" Ratchena called to her tail.

Her tail seemed to jump in surprise, knocking a Ratchet action figure.

"Whoa!" Ratchena cried as she caught the figure before it hit the floor.

Ratchena froze as she stared at the small figure of Ratchet in her hands.

"It looks just like him." She whispered sadly

"What was that?" Anna asked behind her

Ratchena was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh uh sorry about that. I didn't even know I was doing that." Ratchena apologized, putting the figure back up

"Oh don't worry about it. It did the same thing to me." Anna said

Ratchena froze.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchena asked

Anna's smile faded.

"That's my tail." She said bitterly

Ratchena felt like a huge weight was put on her shoulders as guilt smacked her in the face.

Anna took a deep breath.

"I remember when Nefarious landed here with another robot. Clarence? Or something."

"Lawrence." Ratchena corrected

"Ya him. Well Nefarious kept babbling about how his plan was unstoppable." Anna said

**Flash Back!**

Anna was sitting on the edge of a balcony of a destroyed structure, looking at the sunrise.

"I must have been wonderful to live here." She thought dreamily

Anna's ear flickered as she was disturbed by a sudden noise.

She gasped as she recognized the noise as a ships engine.

"The Lombax's!" She whispered happily

Anna climbed down to the ground and ran around the Conner.

Anna gasped and ran back around. She took a few breaths then gathered her courage to peek around.

She gasped as she saw a tall robot with red eyes walk out of a ship with a medium sized robot with turquoise eyes that followed him.

"Nefarious!" She growled

Nefarious walked around with his hands clapped together and laughed evilly.

"Lawrence! There is no way my plan can fail! While that fur ball is distracted by another fur ball he'll be easy to conquer!" Nefarious laughed

"Yes sir." Lawrence said rolling his eyes

Nefarious smirked then pointed out into the distance.

"This way." He called

Lawrence shook his head then threw a shovel over his shoulder. He followed Nefarious 60 yards where a small pile of rocks were stacked up like a pyramid.

Nefarious looked over a Lawrence and pointed at the ground.

"Well start digging! You moron!" Nefarious yelled

"Yes sir." Lawrence sighed as he began to dig.

Nefarious watched as Lawrence quickly uncovered something.

Lawrence shook his head sadly.

"Male." He called

"Well let me see!" Nefarious yelled

Lawrence shook his head as he bend down to pick it up.

Anna gasped as she saw what it was.

It was a Lombax skull that had a huge crack in the back of the head.

"No flesh?" Nefarious asked

Lawrence rolled his eyes.

"No." He replied

"Well then dig somewhere else!" Nefarious yelled angrily.

"Sir may I point out how unlikely were going to find some remains with flesh?" Lawrence asked

"Well their not getting any fresher! So start digging!" Nefarious ordered.

Anna secretly followed them, jumping from roof to roof watching their every move as

Noon rolled in and about 49 unburied graves surrounded Lawrence. With still nothing Nefarious was becoming more inpatient by the minute.

"Over there." He ordered pointing at a huge pile of rubble by a destroyed building.

Anna quietly jumped on top of the buildings roof and watched Lawrence from the distance.

Lawrence hesitated, but finally walked over.

He turned to see that Nefarious wasn't going to walk over next to him. Lawrence stared down at the pile of rocks and was surprised to see a withered up rose stuck down inside. Lawrence gave a confused look as he notice that the rocks were almost perfectly round with marking and Lombax's words all over. Lawrence glanced back at Nefarious who was not even looking at Lawrence.

"This must have been someone important." Lawrence thought as he carefully picked up one of the stones.

"Or at least a very special loved one." He thought

Lawrence carefully placed the stone back were he found it

"I'm so sorry who ever you are. For the pain, suffering, and evil you're going to endure." Lawrence whispered as he started to dig.

Anna quietly climbed closer to the edge and watched Lawrence from above.

Lawrence had great difficulty with this grave. He kept running in to huge rocks and this grave seemed to be buried deeper than the others.

Lawrence continued to dig for 30 more minutes

"Lawrence what is taking you so long?" Nefarious asked irritable.

Lawrence stopped digging. His sleeves were pulled back, his suit was stained and torn, and dirt was smudged all over his forehead.

"I'm almost finished with this one." He called breathlessly.

"Well hurry up!" Nefarious growled crossing his arms.

Lawrence shook his head miserably and continued dig then all of the sudden his eyes went wide.

"Sir look at this!" He called

Anna squinted her eyes to focus, but Lawrence was blocking her view.

Nefarious walked over to the hole and looked in. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Bring it up so I can see better." He ordered

Lawrence bent down a lifted something as he climbed out of the hole Nefarious smile widened.

"Perfect!" He yelled

Anna almost puked when she saw what was in Lawrence's arms. It was a female Lombax with pale orange fur and dark brown stripes. She was missing her right ear, left arm, right hand, right leg, and left foot.

Lawrence looked down at the Lombax in his arms his face full of surprise.

"I-Its not possible." He stammered

He shook his head.

"No how can she almost be in-in

"One Piece." Nefarious, Lawrence and Anna said in unison

Anna clapped her hand over her mouth and quickly moved away from the edge.

Nefarious and Lawrence both looked up to see nothing.

"Well she needs a little work, but she'll do." Nefarious said.

"Its… she's a miracle." Lawrence corrected himself

"She's nothing special." Nefarious said pointing at her backside

"She doesn't even have a tail!" He said

"Females don't have tails." Lawrence corrected

"You idiot! Everyone knows females have tails!" Nefarious yelled

Lawrence said nothing, but continued to stare at the dead Lombax.

"She's pretty." Lawrence mumbled

"Phh Ya I guess for a squishy." Nefarious said rolling his eyes.

There was a silence.

"Well we gathered our prize so lets get out of here."

Anna's heart started to pound as she woke up from her shock of seeing a Lombax body. She started to look franticly for a weapon to use to stop them from taking the Lombax. Finally she found a thick 4 by 4.

Anna quickly climbed down to the balcony.  
"You leave her alone!" Anna yelled.

Nefarious and Lawrence looked up to see Anna jump down ready to hit them on top of their head.

Nefarious was used to this attack. He pulled out a blaster from his side and shot it at Anna. Anna saw the green mass coming toward her; she quickly used the 4 by 4 to protect her chest. The green mass hit the board with such force it sent Anna back. Anna's back hit the wall. She fell on the ground, but made a quick recovery. Jumping to her feet Anna picked up a rock and threw it at Nefarious. Nefarious shot the rock. Sending pieces everywhere. Anna ran left, picking up rocks and throwing them at Nefarious as she went. One by one Nefarious shot them away with little or no effort. Anna found herself out of rocks and exhausted. Nefarious blew the smoke away from the blaster.

"So are we fighting or are you helping me with target practice?" Nefarious asked with a smirk

"You leave her alone!" Anna yelled

Nefarious began to laugh.

"Or what fur ball? Are you going to scratch me?" Nefarious asked

Anna growled deeply with her fangs bearing.

Nefarious smirk disappeared as he felt paralyzed from Anna's Behavior

Anna slowly walked towards him. Nefarious glanced at Lawrence's direction who seemed to disappear

"Now you overgrown cat I'm…." Nefarious trailed off as he stared at her eyes that seemed to be radiating some kind of piercing fear.

Finally she charged at him. Nefarious finally woke up from his trance. Just in time to draw his gun. Nefarious pointed the gun at Anna and with the right timing shoot her away with such electric force that it sent Anna to the wall. Anna hit the building wall. Dazed from the contact with the electric shoot she received Anna couldn't see straight or move. Nefarious grabbed her by the tail and pulled hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Anna shrieked from the pain.

Nefarious then pulled harder and began to drag her.

Anna continued to scream bloody murder until Nefarious finally stopped.

Anna began crawl away. She winched from the throbbing pain where her tail and backside connected.

Nefarious walked slowly next to her as she tried to get away.

"AHH!" She yelled as pain increased from her tail.

She turned to see Nefarious had stomped on her tail.

She felt tears steam down her face. She looked away and wiped the tears away.

"Come one Anna! Don't be such a wuss! Get your ass up and stop him from taking the Lombax!" She thought to herself

She got on her knees, but was quickly pushed back down. She felt Nefarious's foot being lifted off her tail.

"Get up!" He yelled

Anna tried again, making to one knee she tried to get up. Nefarious pushed her back down and stomped on her tail again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She Screamed on the top of her lungs as an unbearable throbbing pain came on her tail. She tried to mover her tail, but quickly realized that she couldn't feel the sand around her tail. She looked back to see her tail in Nefarious's hand twitching slightly. She looked at her backside to see a bloody stub was now her tail.

Tears of agony burst out of her eyes as the pain was too much. She looked back at Nefarious to see the gun was pointed at her chest.

"N-No please!" She begged

Nefarious showed no emotion.

"Please!" She begged again.

_**Bam!**_

Anna feel face down in the sand.

Nefarious smiled and put his gun away.

"Sir!" Lawrence called

Nefarious looked back to see Lawrence brought the ship.

"About time! No let's get out of this waste land!" Nefarious yelled as he walked in the ship. Lawrence looked sadly at Anna.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered

"What!" Nefarious yelled

"Uh nothing sir." Lawrence said and with that they took off.

A few hours later Anna lifted her head. She winced in pain as her whole back was sunburned and her stub as a tail.

Anna crawled to the building and pulled her bullet proof vest off as she began to cry. Not just about her tail or the pain, but that she let Nefarious take the Lombax foe one of his evil plans and about her loneliness.

"I will never let anyone take something or someone from this place again." She growled between sobs.

Soon Anna cried herself to sleep

**End Of Flash Back!**

Tears fell from Ratchena's eyes as she heard the history of her tail or Anna's tail to be précised. Ratchena looked away from Anna to avoid eye contact.

I'm so sorry." Ratchena said holding back tears.

"Aw don't worry about it. To be truthful I'm kind of glad you have it." Anna admitted

Ratchena looked over at her curiously.

"Well its just nice not to have to worry about brushing every morning or about it getting slammed in the door." Anna said smiling weakly

Ratchena looked away, her face full of guilt. Anna stared to feel guilty herself as she regretted about telling Ratchena her story.

"How long ago was this?" Ratchena asked finally

"About 3 years ago." Anna replied

Ratchena's eyes went wide with surprise.

There was a long silence between them until Ratchena finally gathered the courage to look at Anna. Ratchena turned to see her quickly look the other way.

"So uh…. Where are you from?" Ratchena asked breaking the silence and changing the subject

Anna tuned around

"Oh I'm from the planet Dellpharn." She answered

Ratchena tilted her head in confusion.

"I never heard of that planet before." Ratchena admitted

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Its well isolated way from the other planets." She said

"Oh." Ratchena replied not knowing what else to say.

There was another long silence

"Wait so if your mother was a Lombax what was your father? And What brought you over here?" Ratchena asked

Anna gave Ratchena a hurt look. Making Ratchena regret her questions.

Anna took a deep breath.

"My father is a Tabbz… You know like an over grown tabby cat?" Anna explained

Ratchena nodded her head.

"Well… uh after I turned 4 my mother came back here leaving me with my farther. I had to learn the Tabbz ways the problem was I just couldn't do anything right. All I wanted to do was tinker with technology. I was always being called a fitly Lomtabbz by the others and I was always criticized about my lack of talent with the Tabbz activities so finally I had enough and asked my farther about the Lombax's. He told me they were very smart especially with technology. He also told me that they were all gone. Including mother.

I didn't want to believe him so I ran away and came here hoping he was wrong. I wanted so badly to fit in that I refused to listen and ended up here all by myself." Anna said sadly

Ratchena felt sorry for her and some what felt like she could relate.

Anna took a deep breath.

"I still refuse to believe him, so I stay here waiting for the Lombax's to return." Anna said

Ratchena shook her head sadly.

"Anna I really doubt that they will ever come near this place again." Ratchena said sadly

Anna jumped from her chair. With her hands balled up in fists she shook angrily at Ratchena.

"You're wrong! They'll come back to get me! You came back so why won't they?!" Anna yelled

Ratchena remained seated and shook her head sadly.

"I only came back because I needed to find a cure for my son. And besides Anna they didn't come back for my son and I don't think they even know you exist." Ratchena responded sadly

The anger in Anna's eyes fade and her hands relaxed. She sat back down.

"Oh… I know you right, but I can't lose hope." Anna choked

Ratchena sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

She looked over at Anna and thought about how much she wanted to help the brown eyed girl.

"I just wanted to belong somewhere." Anna sobbed

Ratchena didn't know what to do or say. Finally Ratchena thought what she would do if the brown eyed Lombax was in front of her.

With the brown eyed girl in her mind Ratchena got up and walked over to Anna. She sat on the arm of the chair and her and patted her back.

"I know sweetie I know." Ratchena said with great sympathy.

Anna wiped away her tears.

"I'll help you." She said

Ratchena gave her a confused look.

"Uh excuse me?" She asked

Anna stood up.

"I want to help you find a cure for Ratchet." She said

Ratchena shook her head.

"No." She said harshly.

Ratchena stood up and walked over to a huge open window. Ratchena crossed her arms and refused to look at Anna.

"What do you mean no?" Anna asked annoyed

Ratchena took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. She looked back over at Anna.

"The whole galaxy is looking for me. If I take you I would only be putting you in danger." Ratchena said

"But that's what Lombax's are all about! Risks! Danger! That's what makes us special!" Anna pointed out

Ratchena shook her head.

"If that was 100% true we would've been dead a long, long, long time ago." Ratchena said

"Well at least tell me what the book says." Anna said

Ratchena picked up the book off the table and quickly found her spot.

"It says that the reaper had a rare disease called Trasuckuclent armour thyro." Ratchena read aloud.

Anna didn't reply back. Ratchena looked up to see Anna had a very confused look.

Ratchena sighed.

"Also known as The Black Armor Of Death." She explained

"Oh…. Why didn't you just say that?" Anna asked annoyed

Ratchena cracked a faint smile.

"That's something Ratchet would say." She thought sadly.

"What else does it say?" Anna asked eagerly

Ratchena started to read.

"Oh no." She said sadly

"What!? What is it!?" Anna asked

Ratchena wiped her eyes.

"It says anyone who comes in contact will have symptoms of Bleeding eyes/Bleeding ears, Vomiting/Coughing blood, seizers, hallucinations, Rage, yellowing of eyes, liver failure, collapsed lungs, and rotting of flesh. By the time the flesh begins to rot the patient will die within a few days with no chance of diagnosis." Ratchena read with a lump in her throat.

Ratchena cleared her throat and continued to read.

"The only treatment is by the patient to drink the Blood from a Ak-Baba…." Ratchena read confused

Ratchena looked up from the book to see Anna shaking her head with a frightened look on her face.

"This is bad, This is very very bad." Anna mumbled to herself

"What are you talking about?" Ratchena asked

Anna looked Ratchena in the eye.

"Ak-Baba's are exceedingly difficult to find, let alone kill. The only person who knows were they are is Ivana Lottabolts on Glaciara" Anna explained

Ratchena slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Great." She groaned

"Why is it that any kind of important Information or Items are always in a wasteland?" Ratchena asked

Anna thought about it for a few moments then shrugged her shoulders.

Ratchena looked down at the closed book in her hands. Ratchena eyes lit up as an idea ran though her mind.

Ratchena pressed a secret button on her armor for a compartment to open up on her tummy to reveal a small gray and worn out red medal box.

"That is some awesome armor!" Anna complimented with aw

"Thanks." Ratchena said halfheartedly.

Ratchena picked up the small box carefully, as if were a highly explosive bomb. Ratchena watched as the compartment quickly closed.

Ratchena chuckled quietly.

"Here." She said, handing the box over to Anna.

Anna looked down at the box, then back at Ratchena who was smiling sweetly.

"W-What's this for?" She asked as she took the box.

"I want you to have it. I know it isn't much, but you'll probably need it more than I do." Ratchena said smiling weakly.

Anna stared puzzled at the box.

"I don't

Anna was cut short as the box jumped to life into a hand wrench.

Anna's eyes went wide as she stared with disbelief.

"Oh my god!" She yelled happily

"A wrench for a tail." Ratchena said chuckling quietly.

She looked up at Ratchena, with her eyes full of gratitude.

"Every Lombax needs a wrench." Ratchena said sweetly

"Oh thank you!" Anna cried as she pulled Ratchena in a tight hug.

Ratchena was caught by surprise. Ratchena tensed up as she wasn't used to being hugged, but then she relaxed as she hugged Anna back.

"Your welcome." Ratchena whispered.

Anna let her go and Ratchena couldn't help, but feel disappointed.

"Hold on." Anna called as she took off in to the other room.

Ratchena stood looking confused. Anna returned just as fast as she went with a dirty, tattered yellow book in her hands. Ratchena's eyes went wide as she was sure it was the same book she saw the Brown eyed Girl have.

"I- I want you to have this." She stammered as she handed over to Ratchena.

Ratchena took the book, unable to speak. She looked down to see that it had Love on the cover written in fancy letters.

"Thank you." She finally managed to spit out.

Anna smiled happily at Ratchena.

"Where did you find this?" Ratchena asked.

"About a few yards were you landed." Anna answered

Ratchena stared at the book. Her hands shaking she stared to open it, but hesitated as she decided not to.

"That book changed my life." Anna said.

"Pardon?" Ratchena asked

"It changed my life." Anna said again

"The Lombax who wrote that must have one crushing childhood. The things she went though. It makes me appreciate the things I do have. She seemed like a very nice girl…. I can only imagine what kept her sane." Anna babbled on

Ratchena found herself listening to every word Anna said even if she really didn't want to hear.

"Oh I only wish I knew what she looked like." Anna said looking down.

There was a pause.

Ratchena opened her mouth to say something, but bit her tongue. The last thing she wanted was for Anna to asked questions.

"Ya me to." Ratchena finally said.

Ratchena's eyes glanced over to the window. She took a deep breath. She opened the compartment on her chest and book the dairy and the green book inside. S

he walked over to the window and climbed on top the sill.

"Ratchena what are you doing?!" Anna asked fearful.

Ratchena turned around towards Anna.

Anna's jaw dropped as Ratchena looked almost like an angel.

With the sunset behind her, she seemed to have a glow as the pinkish, reddish light strike her fur. An incoming breeze flowed Ratchena's hair around. Really pronouncing her sparking blue eyes.

"Anna go home to your father. You won't find the answers you seek here." Ratchena said.

Anna froze with surprise

"How…. How do you know about my questions?!" Anna demanded.

Ratchena smiled.

"Because we're both looking for the same answerers." Ratchena said.

Anna couldn't respond.

Ratchena smiled sweetly at Anna. Ratchena spread her arms out, closed her eyes and fell back.

"No!" Anna called as she leaped to catch her.

Anna was to far away. She brushed the tip of Ratchena's tail as she fell. Anna watched as Ratchena disappeared from view. Anna felt her heart stop as she saw a black and red blur quickly soar up. Anna let out a breath of relive as she saw Ratchena in her ship waving at her.

"We'll meet again someday Anna! And Thanks!" Ratchena called

Anna was speechless as she watched Ratchena type in some coordinates and set on hyper drive.

"Hyper drive activated. Count down in 8 seconds." Said Vondra

"Ratchena don't get killed!" Anna yelled

"6, 5," Vondra counted down

"Don't worry I wont and thank you! For saving me!" Ratchena called back

"Your welcome!" Anna called

"What?" Ratchena asked

"I said your

"3,2,1,0" Vondra counted

"Welcome!" Anna shouted as Ratchena took off.

Anna shield her eyes as sand was blown all over the place. After the dust settled Anna looked to see she was all by herself once more. She thought about what Ratchena had said. About her returning to her father.

"I better get prepared for tomorrow." She thought

Anna grabbed a suitcase from under her bed and began to pack. She didn't want to admit it, but she was almost to excided to pack. She ran over to her collection and gently took down her posters and action figures and packed the in the suitcase. Anna ran to grab more things until she found a picture of her father on the floor. Anna picked it up and stared at the picture. The picture showed that he had Small cat like ears like Anna, a cute pink nose, Big green cat like eyes and Black fur with grayish stripes. Anna hugged the picture with tears in her eyes.

"I'm coming home Papa." She whispered

Somewhere in space Ratchena was staring down at the yellow dairy.

"Ratchena what did you find out?" Vondra asked.

"Well for one I found out the person that saved us is a she and she's half Lombax, also I have to find out were a Ak-Baba is so I can kill and bring the blood to Ratchet so he can drink it." Ratchena explained still staring at the dairy.

"Well that's seems easy enough." Vondra said

Ratchena didn't' reply back, but continue to look at the dairy.

"What's up with the book?" Vondra asked

"Nothing." Ratchena replied

Vondra didn't ask anymore questions. As they flew across the galaxy in silence.


End file.
